Feelings Aren't Left Unnoticed
by Rinsxie
Summary: Stan devotes most of his time to Wendy; Kyle feels like his super best friend is putting Wendy before him. Stan knows it's because of how he felt when Kyle did the unspeakable in front everyone, drunk. But, Stan wants more. Wendy can't help but notice the the hidden feelings... She isn't sure whether to accept it, or to try her hardest to keep Stan in her grasp.
1. Kyle I

****Title: ****Feelings Aren't Left Unnoticed

**Summary: **Stan devotes most of his time to Wendy; Kyle feels like his super best friend is putting Wendy before him. Stan knows it's because of how he felt when Kyle did the unspeakable in front everyone, drunk. But, Stan wants more. Wendy notices how they both feel.

**Author: **OXRosinaOX

**Fandom: **South Park

**Rating: **T (for now)

**Warnings: **This story contains strong language. I mean, it's South Park. They curse! :P Very mild depression and possible sex.

**Main Pairing(s): **Stan and Kyle; Post Stan and Wendy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, Stan, or Kyle; Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and Comedy Central do. I don't make any kind of profit off of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is my first time writing a true Fan Fiction! I really hope someone out there likes it or at least gives it a chance!

As you can tell, every chapter is named the name of which character's point of view is in use. I'm so exited! I have zero ideas on where this thing is going to go! I'ma try to post every 2 weeks or so; I'll never, EVER, make you wait a month! Just to let you know ahead of time, I'm kind of a liar... XD

I'm, truly, the number one South Park/Matt Stone and Trey Parker fan... Don't question me! X)

Oh! All text that are in italics _(see? Like this! XP_) are thoughts from the (which ever one it is for that chapter) main character. Words that are in bold **(See? Like this!)** are meant to show emphasis!

Enjoy!

Chapter: Kyle

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Track:<strong> Coldplay - The Scientist

* * *

><p>"You're going to Clyde's party on Saturday, right?" Stan asked, not looking away from the television, he didn't want to mess up on the game.<p>

"Yeah, are you?" Kyle answered; he never missed one of Clyde's parties, they're always the best.

"Yeah." Stan's eyes were still glued to the screen. Kyle looked to his side to see what Stan was doing and caught a glimpse of his blue eyes; Kyle couldn't help but keep staring. They were so bright."Ha! Got cha!" Stan stood up and made a victory dance. Kyle looked at the screen that read: "Winner!" on Stan's top half and "Loser!" on his half.

"Oh, shut up! You always win!" Kyle said, (Kyle hardly beats Stan at games that required skill, not strategy) trying to make himself sound angry, but he couldn't help but laugh at Stan's dance; he always did the funniest things that made Kyle remember why they were super best friends.

Stan stopped dancing and sat back down next to Kyle. "You always win when we play checkers, though!" Stan said in defense. Kyle laughed because it was true. Stan sucks at checkers! Kyle tried to play a game of chess with him once but Stan couldn't understand the rules. Stan turned his head towards the wall behind him, "Oh shit! It's 8:56! I've got a huge test in English tomorrow; I need to study!" That's Stan, always studying at the last minute.

Kyle grabbed his book sack, "You want me to come over tomorrow?" Kyle asked, though, he knew what the answer was.

"No, me and Wendy are going to the movies." Stan replied. Of course. Every Friday they go out to do something together.

"Okay, then, I guess I'll see you at the party?" He waited for a response from Stan.

Oddly, he didn't expect one, but Stan smiled, "Just don't get too drunk before you find me." He said. Kyle chuckled; he had a history of getting drunk, but he was in the eleventh grade. Give him a break!

"I'll try!" Kyle replied and gave him a smile. Stan was too busy unplugging his Xbox to notice Kyle's gesture. "See you later." Kyle added, opening the door. Stan lastly turned off the television

"'Later." He said, without looking his way.

Kyle closed the door and walked into the snow. Stan would really rather spend his Friday nights with Wendy instead of him? Kyle understood they needed time together, but every Friday night? It's not that Wendy is a bitch or anything. Him and Wendy were fairly good friends. It's just that… Stan seems so distant… Kyle wasn't sure if it was because of Wendy or something entirely different. How did things change so fast? One minute they were attached by the hip, now Wendy is given all the attention. Kyle knew it was something not to complain about, he and Stan were still super best friends, but at times Stan could be so into a conversation or he would just be into them hanging out and then, next thing you know, he would be all distant. Something isn't right. Kyle feels it. He knows it.

Kyle turned down his driveway and walked up the few steps to his house. He trailed into the living room and noticed his mom in the dining room, "I'm home, mom!" Kyle yelled out.

"Okay, bubbe! Did you eat?" Shelia, Kyle's mother, replied.

"Yeah!" He called back to her. Kyle walked to his room, closed the door, and sat his back pack down next to it. He checked the time on his computer: 9:03 p.m. He walked to the bathroom yawning brashly. Not wanting to waste another minute that he could use to sleep, he started the water.

Kyle undressed and found himself staring at his reflection. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair, which he hated. His Jew fro was somewhat flat from being smothered underneath his hat all day. His fingers outlined the details of his nose, then his eyes, magnifying every little flaw.

Sighing, he stepped into the warm shower, letting the water run all over his body. Kyle reached for the bottle of shampoo, poured the needed amount into his hand, and lathered it into his curly hair. He made sure he washed it good, and then let the water take the suds away.

Feeling emotionally tired, he rested his back on the shower wall, letting himself slide down to a sitting position. His knees were lifted up to his face and his arms wrapped around them, allowing the water fall on him, just so he could think.

_What happed? I mean… Stan and Wendy have always hung out like this, since the 9th grade. Why am I feeling this now? Like he doesn't care? Like he is putting me second?_

Kyle's legs relaxed and his toes were touching the other side of the shower, although his legs were still not perfectly straight.

_What's wrong with me? I'm acting like some jealous chick. Well, I may be jealous… but it's because my super best friend's number one reason to live is _her_! And not me! Wait what?_

Kyle had no idea where that came from. He rested his head in his hands.

_You know what, fuck it._

Kyle lifted up his head and reached up to turn the water off. He stepped out the shower and wrapped a clean town around his body. Then, he towel-dried his hair and put on some pajamas. As he crawled into bed and closed his eyes, he made the choice to not think. He just breathed.

○○•○○

Kyle stared into his cereal. He couldn't eat; the feeling of wanting to throw up kept him from doing so. Kyle tossed away the rest of his breakfast and started walking. It was a cold January morning and the snow was piled atop of more snow. The only time that shit ever melts is one week during the middle of summer, and it comes right back. Kyle likes it, though.

Kenny was waiting at the bus stop, but Cartman had yet to arrive. "Hey!" Kenny muffled.

"Hey, man. Where's Cartman? He's always here before all of us," Kyle pointed out. Kenny just shrugged. They stood in silence for quite some time.

Kenny decided to break it with, "Are you going to Clyde's party?" looking at him for an answer.

"I know I am," someone else answered. Kyle looked to his left, and saw that Cartman was making his way towards them. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he continued, as he stopped at his usual spot.

Kenny and Cartman looked at Kyle, expecting an answer. "Yeah, I'm going." Kyle finally said. Cartman laughed. The hell? "What the fuck is so funny?" Kyle demanded. He didn't mean to be so pissy, it's just that he was already on the brim with things to worry about and didn't need Cartman's fatass adding to it. "Just don't get too drunk, Kyle. Remember what happen last time?" Cartman pointed out. Truth is, Kyle didn't, but he wasn't about to ask; he didn't want to know the answer.

"Well, I'm not going to get that drunk." Kyle said in defense.

"I'll make sure you won't." Kenny said, smiling. Kyle knew that was complete bullshit. Kenny was always the one who encouraged Kyle to drink so much at parties to begin with.

Before anyone could say anything else. "Won't what?" Stan called. Kyle knew it was Stan; his voice was so familiar he didn't have to look. Everyone was silent, expecting Kyle to say something, but Kyle just kept his head down.

"We were just talking about Clyde's party." Cartman said, seeing as Kyle wasn't going to fend for himself.

"Oh." Stan replied, sounding like he didn't really care.

"Are you going?" Kenny asked Stan. Kyle knew he was making plans to get them all together at the party, of course to drink.

"Yeah, but I can't get drunk," Stan warned them, like he knew Kenny's plans (he probably did, Kenny does it every time).

"Why?" Kenny whined.

"Because, Wendy is going to be at this party," Stan started to explain to them, "and you know how she is about 'being responsible' and shit." This is true, Kyle couldn't count how many times Stan was 'irresponsible' and Wendy wouldn't talk to him for days.

"Are you really limiting your guy-fun for a woman?" Cartman asked, starting to laugh, "You pussy!" Cartman yelled, laughing. Even Kyle chucked.

"Shut up! At least my girl doesn't have a dick! Fag!" Stan yelled, sounding really defensive.

"Hey! You shut your trap about Red!" Cartman growled. Then he started to look relaxed, "I'm just saying. You should never hold back from what you love for a woman." Cartman calmly replied. _Weird_...

Before anymore could be said, the bus arrived. Kyle has his license, but he doesn't own a car; he couldn't wait until the day he didn't have to ride that fucking bus. Kyle's mom didn't trust him with the car, so Stan usually drives him everywhere. Stan could drive to school, or even walk; South Park high really isn't far from anyone's house, but most of them still ride the bus instead because: a. It's lonely. b. They are just lazy. And/or c. Morning Socialization.

Stan gets on first, followed by Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny (in that order). Wendy, who was already seated behind Bebe, waved over at Stan, motioning for him to sit down with her. They just don't see each other enough, now do they? _God._

Cartman walked to the back and sat with Red, like always. Kyle sat down in him and Stan's seat; though, today it seemed that he would be sitting alone. He felt someone sit next to him, "Hey, man." Stan said. Kyle didn't look up at him, but he knew it was Stan.

"Hey," Kyle replied, kind of confused. "Why aren't you sitting with Wendy?" he asked, looking back to see what Wendy was doing; she was staring at them. A look of disappointment was in her eyes.

When Kyle looked back at Stan, he was also giving Kyle a funny look, "Why wouldn't I sit with you?" Kyle was kind of shocked by that. He didn't expect Stan to just ditch Wendy like that. Maybe she told him something that pissed him off. Kyle didn't ask questions. He just fake smiled and went with it. Yeah, he was happy about it... but before they went on the bus Stan couldn't be responsible because of Wendy's constant bitching. Okay, okay, okay. That's not true. Wendy isn't a bitch, at all. She just wants the best for Stan, but he doesn't have to do everything in her favor.

"So, how do you know that Red has a dick?" Kyle joked. Stan laughed. "Because, dude! Cartman? Come on!" Stan joked back. Kyle laughed, louder than needed, but he couldn't help it.

○○•○○

Mr. Garrison followed them to high school, for some unknown reason. Kyle's first and fourth (Each class lasted two hours, so instead of seven hours, like middle school, they had four) periods were just the same as his 4th grade class. Literally, nothing changed. Mr. Garrison taught and all the kids were enrolled in that class, even the damn seating chart was the same. It happens every god damned year! Kyle swears Mr. Garrison does it just so he can torture them.

First period was American History; they'd just gotten finished writing notes on regulations to be president (an hour) and reading Chapter 16: Electoral College (30 minutes). "Well, who can tell me which president served from 1861 to 1865?" Mr. Garrison asked. It took a moment, but someone raised their hand. "Yes, Clyde?" Mr. Garrison said, giving permission for him to speak.

"Thomas Jefferson?" Clyde made it sound more like a question rather than a statement.

"Okay, now, let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard." Mr. Garrison rudely replied. That really wasn't a shock, Mr. Garrison talked to all of his students like they were crap. He looked at the class expecting an answer."Well, fine then! If you're going to be so difficult, then I'll make you learn. You all are going to do a report on a president with a partner." He demanded, and the class groaned. Kyle looked to his left when he felt Stan tap his shoulder.

"You want to be partners?" Stan asked, a hopeful smile filled his face. Kyle was sure he would want to be with Wendy, but maybe Stan realized that Wendy wasn't everything... Kyle smiled back and nodded.

"Oh, and because you never seem to pay attention in class, I'm going to pick your partners." Mr. Garrison informed the class, looking straight at Kyle and Stan.

"Shit." Stan muttered. Kyle gave a 'Sorry, bro' look and turned around.

After a couple of arguments and refusals, everyone had a partner. Kyle was with Wendy (_great_…), Stan was with Clyde, Kenny was with Bebe, and Cartman was with Red. "You have a week; I'm expecting an oral report including some kind of visual information. Now, come to the front of the class room to pick a president out the bucket." Mr. Garrison announced. Wendy offered to go up and pick their topic, so Kyle let her. He watched her, from his seat, shuffle her hand in the bucket full of names. The way she looked at him on the bus made him kind of nervous about having to write this report. What if she brings something up? Or she talks about why she was mad. She came back with a piece of paper reading:

_William McKinley._

"Never heard of him." Kyle admitted. Well, Kyle never heard of half of the presidents, so, it really wasn't a surprise. Wendy laughed in response. "Do you want me to come over today? It's Friday and I'm free." Kyle offered.

"Oh, no. Me and Stan were going to go to the movies today…" Wendy explained. Kyle completely forgot about that... It's funny because Fridays use to be their nights, but, of course, Stan chose to devote all his time to his girlfriend. A nauseous feeling came over Kyle when he thought of that. _Wait what?_ Kyle was thinking nonsense again. He realized that while he was thinking, he was staring at Stan. He moved his view to Wendy; her eyes had that same look of disappointment as she did on the bus.

"Actually, Bebe needs me to tutor her in Science. I forgot to tell Stan I wasn't going to be able to make it." Wendy said, rushing the words as if history would change if they weren't said in time. Kyle couldn't understand what the hell just happen. She started walking over to Clyde and Stan; Kyle watched her as she explained and moved her hands around as if that was important to understanding her explanation, Stan looked over her shoulder at Kyle. _Shit._ Kyle was staring again. He gave a friendly smile and Stan gave one back. His blue eyes looked joyful.

Stan still wore that red poof ball hat; Stan let his hair grow out more, so now black hair boarders his face. Kyle still wore his green ushanka; with a little batch of red, curly hair sneaking out in the front. Cartman wore his light blue cap just the same as he did then and Kenny still had that damn orange parka. Though, it wasn't as tight as it was then, it was more like a hoodie. So, Kenny only muffles every once in a while.

Every year they go to the same store at the mall in Denver and buy the same outfits and hats in a bigger size. Kyle never understood why, but he just knows he wouldn't know what to wear anyways. They don't wear the same clothes all the time like they use to, they just wear the same outfit to go to school or if it's just them hanging out, like everyone else. They change outfits for parties and such. Other than that nothing really changed. The class was the same, **everyone's **clothing was still the same, and South Park hasn't changed. Kyle couldn't help but wond...

"Kyle?"

Kyle snapped back into reality, "What?" he asked to whoever just called out his name. Wendy was standing next to him, leaning over a piece of paper that she put on his desk. She was giving him that look again. "Are you okay? You look kind of distracted..." She said, her voice sounded soft, like she had sympathy for him. But, why? Wait, no. He doesn't want to know the answer. Wendy always knew things other people didn't, she knew about Cartman's feelings for Red (who "happen" to be partnered together). She even hooked them up. Kyle didn't want to poke around in her predictions.

"Yeah, I'm just... off today." Kyle said, which wasn't a lie. His mind has been thinking the weirdest things. "You want me to come over Sunday and work on the project?" Kyle continued, trying to change the subject.

"Yea, sure. If you're not having a hangover from the party." Wendy joked with a smile. Kyle really had a reputation for getting drunk at parties.

Kyle laughed, "I'm not getting drunk this time." Kyle promised. She gave him a glare. "Okay," he continued, "I'll **try** to not get drunk." She gave him those stupid eyes again.

"Good. After what happen last time... Well, you didn't know what you were doing. No reason to bring it up." She rushed, avoiding Kyle's eyes. _Oh, god._ What ever happen that night will never leave him alone, even if he doesn't remember it.

"Yeah," Kyle tried to sound like he didn't care, "Do you want to do a chart of everything he did or what?" He asked. Wendy was still looking down at the paper.

"Let's just do a power point, we can summarize every fact and list them as we read." She pointed out. Kyle could do that; he was good with computers.

"Okay, you have Microsoft PowerPoint?" Kyle asked.

"Yea, you can come any time after one." Wendy mentioned. Good, Kyle was probably not going to wake up till then anyways.

"Can I have your number? Just in case." Kyle asked. Wendy took out her phone and handed it to Kyle.

"Put your number in," She requested. He handed her his phone so she could do the same. Once they were done, they both sat in their separate seats. Kyle was playing with his calculator when the bell rung and everyone rushed out of the classroom. Kyle was the only one left; he was still gathering his books, taking his sweet time. While he was walking out the door, some students for the next class were already coming in.

○○•○○

Math gave Kyle a major headache. He stuffed his things into his locker, closed the damn thing, and locked it. He turned, heading to the cafeteria, and saw Stan coming his way. "Hey, Stan." Kyle said. Not as enthusiastic as usual. Stan stopped walking in the middle of the hallway to wait for Kyle.

"Hey." Stan replied as soon as Kyle reached him. He then joined Kyle, who was making his way towards the cafeteria doors. "You want to come to my house today?" Stan asked. "Wendy bailed. So, I'm free." He added.

"Sure!" Kyle said, this time more enthusiastic. "Wait, what did she tell you in first hour?" Kyle asked. He couldn't help it! He wanted to know if she fed the same excuse to Stan that she did to him.

"Urm… it was kinda weird. She just told me she couldn't go to the movies with me. She didn't give me a direct reason." Stan said. _That's weird…_

"Really? She told me Bebe needs tutoring in science." Kyle stated. Stan looked at him funny.

"What? No she doesn't! I copy off of Bebe's science homework **all **the time. We compared our report cards last month, she had an A." Stan said.

Something's up, and Kyle wasn't sure if he should poke around. He looked at Stan, who was looking at the floor.

"Oh well. It's probably nothing. Do you want to go to the movies? Or we can watch one at my house, we have Netflix." Kyle said. He didn't want to talk about the Wendy thing. He planned on thinking about that later. Stan's confused look turned into a smile.

"Sure," he started. "Let's go to your place. Scary or funny?"

Kyle smiled, "Scary!" he said. Kyle loves scary movies! Wait. Reword that. Kyle loves to watch scary movies with Stan. They make fun of the movie, which always leaves them laughing harder than any comedy could.

"Okay, can we walk to your house?" Stan asked. Kyle sometimes walks home from school. It's that or ride the bus.

"Sure." Kyle replied. They open the doors to the cafeteria.

"Are you eating?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, you?" Kyle said. Stan nodded and led them to the line.

○○•○○

P.E. was over, thank God! Kyle walked into science (4th period) class and all the desks were in pairs. The board read:

_Take a seat with the partners you were assigned to in history!_

Kyle sat in the pair of desks closest to the pair Stan and Clyde picked. Stan gave Kyle a soft smile and Kyle returned the favor. Kyle automatically opened up the little pouch where he keeps his pencils. Which, turned out, had no pencils… _Shit!_ He must have left it somewhere. Kyle turned around to ask Stan for one when he caught Stan staring at him. His eyes looked like they were off in a daydream. Stan quickly looked down and Kyle started to get butterflies. "Um, can I have a pencil? I think I left mine in..." Kyle started. He was going to explain but Stan was already handing Kyle a perfectly sharpened pencil. "Thanks..." Kyle softly said as he grabbed it from him.

"Welcome." Stan replied, with no emotion. Kyle faced the front and waited for the bell to ring.

_Was Stan staring at him? Or maybe that was a mistake, maybe he wasn't. But still! It gave, me butterflies... That's not normal! Ah, Fuck..._

Kyle looked up from the pencil that he just realized he was staring at, and saw Wendy standing over him. "Hey..." He said, uncomfortably. Wendy smiled and took a seat; the bell rang and Mr. Garrison made his way into the room.

"You're going to work on a project with the same partner you have for history. Your topic is written on the piece of paper laid on your desks. I'm expecting a 1,000 word essay and some kind of visual information for both projects. You have a week." Mr. Garrison stated.

Kyle grabbed a sheet of paper that has been on his desk and flipped it over; all it said was 'the atmosphere'. Mr. Garrison sat down at his desk and started to focus all his concentration on whatever work was on his computer. "Um, Mr. Garrison?" Someone asked. Kyle looked behind him and saw it was Red; she was sitting next to her partner, Cartman, who was staring at her. You could tell he was in love with her.

"What?" Mr. Garrison asked firmly.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do? We don't have any information and the only computer is being used by you." Red pointed out.

"Well, talk! I'm going to do this for the rest of the period." He said. Well, Kyle wasn't complaining.

He turned to Wendy, whose head was down, reading a book. Her hair was making it impossible to see her face. "Wendy?" Kyle asked. She pulled her hair behind her ear and looked up.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Are you going to Clyde's party tomorrow?" Kyle asked. He knew she was, well, at least that's what Stan said.

"Yea, why?" Wendy questioned.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Are you going with Stan, or just some friends?" He added. He **really **couldn't help it! He wanted to know if Stan would hang out with him and the other guys or choose Wendy.

"Um... Well, we never **said **we were going together, I was going to go with Bebe, Heidi and the others; I'll notify Stan about that. I don't want him to think we were going together and that he would have to leave his friends." Wendy exclaimed

Well, that's good! Right? "Oh, okay, that's cool. Um..." Kyle started. He wanted to make a conversation with her, but she went back to reading her book. "So... Do you still want me to go to your house on Sunday or would you rather come to mine? I have Windows 7 Professional." Kyle asked. The truth was that he didn't know what he was going to drink at that party and he didn't want to walk to someone's house with a hangover. Plus, Windows 7 Professional is fucking awesome.

Wendy looked up at him, "Oh, yeah, sure. Any time after one o'clock?" She asked. Kyle nodded. God, how awkward could this be? And why? Kyle knows he dislikes that Stan is all over her, but why is she acting uncomfortable? Wendy was already reading her book again. So, Kyle just laid his head down and got out his IPod and ear buds. The first song to come up was Coldplay's song, The Scientist.

Kyle felt someone tap his elbow and he looked up. Oh, it was Stan. Kyle's IPod must have gone through all the songs, because he was listening to The Scientist again. Weird, he fell asleep and woke up to the same song. Kyle looked around and all the other kids were gone. _It's 2:30 already? Time flies when you sleep._ He pulled out his ear buds and looked up at Stan, "Hey, dude." Kyle said as he was gathering some of his stuff up.

"Dude, you were sleeping the whole period." Stan pointed out, with a smile.

Kyle laughed. "Well, yeah! There was nothing to do. So, are you still coming to my place, or what?" Kyle asked.

Stan nodded. "Meet me out in the front; I'll be on a bench," Stan said, walking towards the door. Kyle's locker was far away from the front entrance of the school, while Stan's is fairly close. Lucky bastard.

Kyle's adventures to his locker really weren't that notable. On his way there he thought slightly about what movie they'd watch together. Kyle smile at the thought that Stan would be at his house to watch a movie instead of with Wendy. There was no harm in that, Kyle simply wanted Stan to himself every once and a while.

About 3 quarters of the way to his locker, he stops at that thought and whispers to himself, "What the fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That, my friend, took two months... XD

The next one wont! I promise! :) Every chapter will be up within 2 weeks! Minus a day every two new reviews? Why not! XP

I know it's a simple plot and not very creative... but I wanted to do something like that for my first fiction! That way when I do some awesome shitz, it will be written in an awesome way. Do you know what I am saying? :P

Cartman and Red? I know, it was a last minute couple idea... I have no idea if anything is going to be done with the-OH MY GOD! I JUST HAD AN IDEA! X) Those two being together will totally effect the story! Oh yeah!

Stan's chapter is next! He will finish off the last scene that I stopped and he'll do the party!

OH MY FUCKING GOD! GUESS WHAT? I bought this South Park binder from their account on Zaggle! It has all (Well, most... There are a few missing...) the students sitting in the 4th grade class room! In big letters on the front (above the kids) it says: South Park!

YAY! :D

I have to kinda feel sorry for Wendy, cause I know what is going trough her mind and you don't. XP Don't worry. There will be a Wendy Chapter... some day...

Oh, and I reply to every review! No matter what! :D Then I give you thanks on the next chapter because you are just that awesome! ;P

How will the party go? What was it that Kyle did at that one party, drunk? What's up with Wendy? Why is Cartman and Red so important? Bebe is good at science? Why doesn't anyone talk about what Kyle did at the party? WHY AM I ASKING THESE QUESTIONS?

Find out (maybe) next chapter! ;D


	2. Stan I

**A/N: **Okay, I'm so proud of myself for this chapter!

**I advise you to listen to the Chapter Track! In one tab play "Sideways" and in the other play "Rainymood" in unison. You'll understand why when you read on.**

What was it that Kyle did at that one party? The answer: is in this chapter.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Track: <strong>Sideways - Citizen Cope + Rainymood

* * *

><p>By the time Stan was walking out the front doors of his school, the dismissal-bell-rush had died down. Though, students still lingered in front of the school as usual. He could over hear some of the girls talking about Clyde's party. Something about Kenny?<p>

Stan approached a bench that was partially covered in snow. He wiped it off and sat down to the right side. It's been a while since he and Kyle hung out on a Friday night, so he was kind of nervous. Yeah, they hung out yesterday, but that was Thursday. So, therefore, it was nothing special. Stan couldn't remember when, exactly, it happened, but he knows that "Friday Nights" are for him and Wendy now.

Ah, fuck. Stan knows that's a lie. He remembers exactly when Friday nights went from being Kyle's night to Wendy's. It was after that stupid party. If Kyle didn't fuck everything up and get drunk, things wouldn't be so god damned complicated!

"Hey, dude! You ready?" Kyle greeted. Stan looked up to see Kyle's familiar face looking back at him. He didn't see him coming; Stan's been staring at the snow.

"Yea." Stan answered. He got up and started walking to Kyle's house. Kyle was by his side, but Stan couldn't tell what he was doing because he forcefully kept his concentration in the ground.

_Why did I invite Kyle to do something tonight? With how I feel about the whole situation and all, why would I put myself through this?_

He won't remind himself what "this" is. All he's thinking about is how "this" is driving him nuts.

"Stan?" Kyle said.

"What? Oh…" Stan mumbled.

"You okay, man?" Kyle sincerely asked.

_Agh! Why does he do that?_

Stan looked slightly up at Kyle and then back at the ground. Stan knows the more he looks at Kyle, the worse things are going to get. Everything will just be more confusing and hard. It'll be a big mess and he will f-

"Stan?" Kyle repeated.

"I'm fine! Okay?" Stan retorted. He didn't mean to sound so harsh; he didn't even notice how rude he said it, or how hurt Kyle's expression was. Being that he hadn't answered him the first time due to his own panicking thoughts, maybe he should've been a little gentler.

_Remind me why I did this? Oh, yeah, because I thought I was over the whole "confusion" thing. Guess what? I'm not! If Wendy wouldn't have bailed on me, then I wouldn't have to go through this! I thought things would be different when I'm around Kyle; It's been a month since Token's party! Yea, Kyle doesn't remember one thing from that night, and I don't plan on telling him, either. But, that feeling…_

_Agh! What the fuck is wrong with me? I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! I hate that I actually _**_liked _**_what he said!_

Stan, listen to yourself! You didn't like it. You're just confused.

"Dude?" Kyle called out. Stan looked up from the ground and realized he was walking alone. Stan turned around to see that Kyle was standing at the end of his drive way, giving him a curious look.

"Oh." Stan mumbled, following Kyle to his front door. Stan needs to stop thinking.

_Just don't think and everything will turn out fine._

They walk into the living room.

"Mom! I'm home; Stan's here, too!" Kyle called, then, raced to his room. Stan felt the atmosphere in Kyle's home to be welcoming, like always. He loves the Broflovski home, always has. Stan closed the front door behind him

"Okay! Stan, did you call your mother?" She called back.

"Yes ma'am! She's away this weekend!" Stan answered.

He started following Kyle to his room.

_God, please don't let any shit happen this weekend._

Stan stopped at the entrance to Kyle's room and peered in. Kyle's laptop was moved from its normal desk spot to his bed. Everything looked clean, like normal. He walked through the entrance and sat down at Kyle's desk.

As he fiddled with his fingers he noticed a picture on Kyle's dresser. It was of him and Stan, with their arms wrapped around each other. They were smiling, with their faces smooshed together. Kyle was holding the camera to where it was looking down at them, so it was an up close picture. Stan remembered it was taken during the vacation his family went to over the summer of eighth grade, and Kyle tagged along. They both wanted a picture to remember it.

The same picture is in Stan's wallet. Well, it used to be. He replaced it with a picture of Wendy. After what Kyle did at that stupid party, Stan stashed the picture in a drawer, somewhere, out of sight. He remembers precisely why, now. The picture gives him that stupid feeling. The feeling that made his heart hurt and is stomach queasy. A feeling he never gets from Wendy; even in elementary school.

The feeling he's avoided since that night at the party.

"Dude, are we going to watch a movie, or are you going to stare into space all day?" Kyle joked.

"Oh. Well, what movie are we going to watch?" Stan asked, unsure of what to do.

"Come over here and pick one out with me, retard!" Kyle insisted.

Stan stood up and set the book sack that was over his shoulder, down. Right Next to Kyle's, whose book sack was next to the door. Kyle watched Stan's every slow move as Stan made his way to the bed and sat down, next to him.

"Okay," Kyle began, "you still wanna watch scary, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Stan answered.

_Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought! Maybe I was just freaking myself out over nothing…_

Kyle strolled through the scary movie section on Netflix and asked, "Are you sleeping over?"

_Nevermind…_

Half of him is screaming, "YES!" because he's missed Kyle so much over this past month. Whenever he starts to miss Kyle he would just ignore him, but that just makes him want to be around Kyle other half is completely against is. If Stan doesn't want shit to happen, then he should dig around for it.

Kyle turned only is head and his big, green eyes looked back at Stan. "It's not a hard question, you know. A simple yes or no is all. Doesn't take much thought." Kyle pointed out.

The side with a longing for Kyle's presents wins.

"Yeah." Stan said. "Yeah, I'm sleeping." He added, keeping eye contact with Kyle.

_Why is this so awkward? I didn't even realize how much I really missed Kyle until now._

"Cool." Kyle softly said. Their eye contact wasn't broken. They kept staring.

_I know he doesn't know about what happened at the party, but I want to ask him if it was the truth or if it was just an accident._

Stan felt his heart sink at that thought.

_But, I should be happy if it meant nothing!_

Stan focused on Kyle's eyes more.

_Oh, but the way those eyes make me feel beg to differ… UGH! I don't want to feel that way, though!_

Yet, Stan didn't stop staring. In fact, he looked deeper into his eyes.

_What is he thinking?_

Kyle's body was still facing the computer, but his eyes were looking straight into Stan's. Kyle was thinking about something, but what? Kyle turned his body, facing Stan completely. As if he was going to say or do something.

Stan jumped at the sound of his ringtone. He searched his pockets for his phone; he found it and pulled it out. Wendy was calling.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Stan! Are you at Kyle's?" She squeaked.

Kyle was now facing the computer, again. Stan sighed.

"Yeah, I am… How did you know?" Stan questioned.

He hardly hangs out with Kyle now-a-days. Wendy surely has noticed… The first time they've hung out in weeks was yesterday...

"Oh, I just had a feeling. Anyways, I'm going with my friends to the party. So, you and Kyle can hang out if you want!" She said, overly enthusiastic.

_God damn it! No, no, no, no. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. Please, Wendy come to your senses! You know I need to hang out with you at that party to be away from Kyle! Like last time; do you not remember how fucking horrible that was?_

"But… I thought we were going together." Stan hissed into the phone.

"I know, I know! But I just thought you and Kyle should spend some time together! I mean, you hardly even talk to him now, and it seems like it's ki-" Wendy started, but Stan cut her off.

"I don't want to, Wen-" Stan started to admit, until Wendy cut him off.

"Look here, you are going hang out with Kyle, and you're going to enjoy it, God damn it. You hear me? Tonight and tomorrow night is for you and Kyle to spend some fucking time together for once!" Wendy angrily demanded.

Stan didn't know how to respond. He never expected Wendy to want him and Kyle to hang out.

After what she seen at the party, Stan thought she'd have a grudge against Kyle. Kyle slowly turned to face Stan; apparently, from the look on his face, he overheard Wendy's yelling.

Both of them just kinda… stared at each other, open mouthed.

"I'll see you at school! Love you, bye!" Wendy squeaked.

Wendy hung up but Stan didn't. He and Kyle just stared at each other, listening to the continuous beep. You know, the one you hear every time someone hangs up in your face? Yeah, you know the one.

"So…" Stan awkwardly stared, "you heard that?"

"Yeah…" Kyle awkwardly replied.

They didn't know what to do, so they just awkwardly stared at each other.

If you haven't noticed, they do most things together "awkwardly".

"You found a movie, yet?" Stan said, trying to kill the awkwardness of not only the moment, but their relationship.

Kyle turns his head to the screen. "Erm, Frozen or 9 Dead?" He asked.

"Frozen sounds interesting." Stan stated.

"Frozen it is then!" Kyle declared.

He then set the laptop to the side and rushed to the lights. Stan pulled the confuter over him as Kyle laid down next to him. Kyle grabbed the computer, set it on top of him, slightly faced it towards Stan, and pressed play.

The movie instantly started and Stan laid on his side to get a better view.

_I told myself I wouldn't do this! Ugh… but I missed him so much. I just hope he doesn't drink too much tomorrow night. I really don't want to go through that again… Plus, Wendy won't be there as a back fall-just in case I get into deep shit. I mean, it's not like I can lock myself in a room alone for the rest of the night if Kyle gets all confessional. Even though the only thing on my mind would be that stupid feeling._

_And that stupid red hair… and those stupid green, sparkly eyes. His stupid, perfect nose, his stupid voice, his stupid hat, his… he… he's stupid!_

_In a perfect, flawless, stupid way._

_Ugh, the way his stupid smile that gives me that stupid feeling…_

_And that cute laugh he does. That cute way his cheeks turn bright red when he gets embarrassed. That cute way he…_

_Whoa... How did stupid change to cute?_

Stan looked from the screen (that he wasn't paying much attention too, right now there was a dude in the snow with his legs turned the wrong way, screaming) and to Kyle.

He felt a slight twinge in his chest.

_UGH! The damn feeling again!_

**Tha-Dump**

_Did my ... heart just skip a beat? Oh hell no, I gotta go to sleep._

○○•○○

Stan was leaning against a wall, in a dark room. There was loud music and people everywhere. Bright lights were coming from somewhere… Stan looked up and saw it was a disco ball. A half empty beer was in his right hand.

_Where am I?_

A body walked into him. A girly giggle and slurred sorry came from her, she pressed her body onto Stan; she was wearing a short blue jean skirt and a black tank top. The girl looked up at him, Stan didn't recognize her.

"Hey, cutie." She flirted.

Stan pushed her aside and walked away. He didn't know where he as at, how did he get here?

Stan made his way across, what seemed like, the living room. A door to his left opened and Clyde was standing there, in front the kitchen, looking from side to side. He saw Stan and rushed to him.

"Dude, Kyle's piss drunk and he is looking everywhere for you!" Clyde exclaimed, sounding sober. Stan couldn't tell if he, himself was sober or not, he just knew he was very confused.

"Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, man! He's been asking for you, I think you should bring him home or something." Clyde advised.

Stan looked around.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"I'm not sure! He went off to look for you; he said something about needing to tell you…" Clyde said, trying to help.

Stan handed Clyde his beer, looked around, and started walking aimlessly through the house. He tried to wiggle his way through the drunk, dancing bodies but they kept knocking into him. One person even spilt beer on him, so now he smells like Alcohol.

He finally made it to, what he guessed was, the back of the living room. There was a glass door leading outside, where there was a big, in ground pool. Stan rested his back on the wall next to the door and scanned the room for Kyle.

Stan put his hands up to his face, the music was too loud and it was giving him a head ache.

"Stan!" Someone called out.

Stan looked up and saw Kyle's drunken body stumbling towards him.

"Aw, fuck." Stan mumbled to himself.

"Stan!" Kyle called out again, with a beer in one hand and the other reaching for Stan. He placed his free hand on his shoulder.

"Stan, I need to tell you something." Kyle said, with a very serious tone.

"I need to tell you this; I'm tired of hiding it." He continued. Kyle's eyes stared into Stan's. His words were slurred but the look in his eyes was sober.

"Stan, I love you." Kyle yelled, trying to sound louder than the music. Yet, as soon as he said that the music went off and everyone, drunk or sober, turned to see what was going on.

"I'm not sure why, or how, but I do, Stan. I love you." He admitted, not caring about how everyone could hear him with the music off.

Stan looked around at everyone. They were just staring at them.

"I just feel safe with you, Stan. Like I need you to be happy or something." Kyle added. He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and hugged him. Stan hugged back, trying to calm him down.

"You make me feel something that no one else can, Stan." Kyle tried to say, as he cried. Stan felt a feeling, a weird feeling. He wasn't sure if was a happy feeling or what… but he liked it.

_Why the fuck would I like this?_

"I know you're dating Wendy and everything, but I just needed to tell you. I couldn't hide it any longer." Kyle softly said.

Stan looked around for Wendy; she was standing off to the side starring at them. She silently cried, tears streaming down her face, and put her hands over her mouth.

"I don't know how I could live without you…" Kyle said, after he calmed down a bit.

Wendy turned around and rushed through the still group bodies.

Clyde was in front of most of the people and Stan motioned him to come see. Kyle was still hold on to Stan so he gently placed Kyle's arms from his neck to Kyle's side. Clyde walked over to him, looking at Stan like he was crazy.

"Dude, can you bring Kyle to a room or something. He needs to sleep." Stan politely asked.

"Why do I have to do it? He's your responsibility!" Clyde argued.

"Just do it!" Stan demanded.

Clyde muttered something and took Kyle, who was still crying, and walked him up the stairs.

Once Stan couldn't see them anymore, he turned to everyone that was standing there, watching him, in shock.

"No one speaks of this. Ever." Stan demanded. He made a look on his face to make sure they knew he meant what he said. Stan didn't want Kyle to get teased for months about this…

Stan walked towards the front other house and everyone made room for him to pass by. He opened the door and slammed it shut. It was dark outside and he searched his pockets for his keys. He felt rain coming down and searched faster. He got them out and pressed unlock to find his car. The rain was making him soaked, so he sprinted to his car.

He quickly got in and slammed the door shut. He sat in his car, trying to process what happen…

_I need to relax..._

He turned on the car and turned the radio up. He started to drive. He wasn't driving to a certain place, he just drove, listening to the commercials on the radio.

A song came on after a while. Stan knew the name of it… Sideways by Citizens Cope. He listened to the lyrics as the rain pounded on his window shield in the night. He took a right turn and parked his car in the small parking lot next to Stark's Pond.

Stan felt tears run down his face. He didn't know what's going on. He was so confused on what to do. For some reason the lyrics of that stupid song made his heart hurt. It made him long to hug Kyle again. To cry with Kyle.

Stan rested his head on the steering wheel and wrapped his arms around it. He cried, while listening to the rain and the song. He didn't think, he didn't want to think. He just cried.

○○•○○

Stan felt someone shake him.

"Stan?" He heard Kyle whisper. Stan shot up. He could feel tear stains on his cheeks.

"Kyle?" Stan exclaimed. Stan pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Kyle!" He admitted, feeling more tears come down.

"Whoa…" Kyle whispered to himself. "Stan, you okay?" He asked.

Stan looked around.

_Oh… it was just a dream._

He pulled away from Kyle and looked into his eyes.

_But that was exactly what happened at Token's party. Everything was the same…_

Kyle blinked in confusion.

_No, I get it. I shouldn't have done that to him, I should have brought him to his house. Poor Kyle was probably crying the rest of the night… Even though he doesn't remember…_

"Stan, you were crying in your sleep… Did you have a nightmare?" Kyle asked. "Ah man was it the movie, wasn't it? I knew we shouldn't have..."

Stan ran his fingers through his own hair, feeling more tears fall in desperation. Kyle stops his sentence, staring.

_Why is he staring at me like that? Seeing me cry can't be that bad..._

"A little nightmare… but, um… What time is it?" Stan asked, breaking the brief silence

"Um…" Kyle eyed Stan a little longer. Stan wiped the tears that were still coming out. Kyle reached for his phone.

"10." Kyle stated

"In the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't we go to bed at, like, five?"

"You did, I didn't until eight."

"Oh…"

Kyle looked at Stan for a while longer

**_Tha-Dump_**

_Dude stop fucking staring at me like that before I tackle you..._

"You wanna tell me about the nightmare?" Kyle asked, in a concerned voice.

"No, it's okay. It was just a dream" Stan assured.

"You sure, dude? You were kinda… emotional when you woke up." Kyle questioned further.

"It was a stupid dream, really. I forgot what it was about already." Stan lied. He jumped out the bed and rubbed his eyes. Stan noticed Kyle was still in his day clothes. "You didn't change into your PJs?" Stan asked. Stan didn't change clothes, but Kyle should have had time too.

"Oh. No. I was too lazy. I'll just go to take a shower before the party, how about you?" Kyle asked back.

"Same." Stan said.

"You want breakfast?" Kyle asked, getting out of bed.

"Sure. You guys got cereal?" Stan asked.

"Damn right!" Kyle exclaimed, with a smile across his face.

○○•○○

Stan was driving down Clyde's street as he thought about what was probably going to happen, again.

_If Wendy was so emotional about Kyle doing that at the last party, why would she _**_want _**_Kyle and me to hang out at this party? Ugh, women. I swear._

Stan parked on the other side of the street from Clyde's house because the driveway and yard was over flowing with cars. He was three hours late so he expected that to happen.

He closed the door and crossed the street. He knew Kyle was here already, Stan offered to drive him, but Kyle already made plans for Clyde to pick him up. So Clyde probably picked him up before anyone got here.

Stan shook his head and opened the door. The music was loud and the people were wild, like always. Stan closed the door behind him and started walking.

"Hey, man!" Someone said.

Stan turned to his side to see Token smiling at him.

"Hey." Stan replied.

"Wanna have a few beers with me in the back?" He asked.

"Sure, dude." Stan said. He didn't want to aimlessly walk around the house alone.

Token lead Stan to the back door and opened it for him. There were a few people outside. It was a lot calmer here than inside. Token grabbed to beers from an ice chest and gave one to Stan. He popped the top and took a swig.

"You ran into Kyle yet?" Token asked.

"No, I just got here." Stan stated.

"Well, let's hope you don't. Remember last time?" Token laughed.

Stan gave him a look. "No one talks about that night." He said, a bit aggregated.

"Well yeah, everyone is scared you're going to kill anyone who talks." Token said, with a smirk.

"Was it the look?" Stan joked.

Token's expression turned a bit more serious.

"That's half of it." He admitted.

"What's the other half?" Stan asked.

"Everyone thought there was a little something between the two of you after that." Token said, and then took a sip a beer.

"They were scared that you would be pissed that everyone figured out before you guys were ready. So no one talks about it. At all." Token added.

"How would you know, then?" Stan asked.

"Because, the expression on their faces said everything." Token said.

Stan was about to deny it all, but Token cut him off.

"Plus, you two would be a pretty cute couple." Token stated.

Stan stared at him, open mouthed.

"Dude, no." Stan said.

"Whatever." Token said.

"Man, that's gross." Stan started. "Kyle's, like, my super best friend!" He added.

Token gave him a look. "And? Look, Stan. This time, when Kyle does it all over again, handle the situation a little differently." Token said. He took a last gulp and tossed the bottle in a garbage can.

"I'll catch ya later, man." Token added, patting him on the back.

Stan stood there, alone and dumbfounded. He shook his head and drank the rest of his beer. He rubbed his eye as he set it in the trash.

Stan walked into the living room, shut the door, and ran into Kenny. He smelled solely of alcohol. Cartman was right behind him, holding on to the wall.

"Dude! Kyle's so drunk! He is going to have a sore ass hang over tomorrow morning!" Kenny slurred, trying to sound louder than the bass of the music.

_Man, not fucking again._

"You guys are fucking assholes. Where's Kyle?" Stan demanded. He was way too done with this shit to care about what Kenny was going to get into.

"Where do you think he is? He's looking for you." Kenny explained, leaning one way. His eyes spotted some chick and without another word, he was gone. Cartman went off someplace, Stan didn't see where.

_Maybe I can stop it from happening this time..._

Stan started searching the room for Kyle's red hair. He walked closer to the middle of the living room... Where the fuck was Kyle?

"STAN!"

_Mother fucker..._

Like expected, the music shut off and a few people were muttering among themselves. Stan turned around to see that everyone had backed up; there was in a circle of people around Kyle and him.

"Stan! I have to tell you something!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Kyle..." Stan tried to reason with him, but his hands were already on Stan's shoulders.

"No, Stan. I have to say this." Kyle said to cut him off.

Stan looked around at the people starring at them. Wendy's, Clyde's, and Token's faces were the ones he noticed the most. He brought his attention back to Kyle.

"Stan, you could never understand my feelings for you. When I see you, I'm happier. When you smile, I'm happier. When you're with me, I'm happier." Kyle started to admit. Stan felt tears in his eyes as he smelt the alcohol on Kyle's breath.

"But you won't smile at me… you don't hang out with me… What did I do, Stan? Is there something wrong with me?" Kyle continued. He pulled Stan into a tight hug. "You only hang out with Wendy. It's like she's your whole life. Wendy this, Wendy that. Where am I? I use to be the person you would hang out with every Friday night! Now it's Wendy! The only reason you came over last night was because **she **bailed!" Kyle wailed. Kyle's tears settling on Stan's shirt.

This time, they both were crying.

"Kyle..." Stan choked out. "You're drunk." Stan rubbed Kyle's back to try to get him to calm down, even though Stan also had tears down his face.

"So?" Kyle exclaimed. He pulled back from the hug and looked at Stan for an answer. He was still crying, but it was more of mad cry.

"You don't know what you're saying." Stan explained. His voice cracked from trying to hold his tears back.

An angry look came across Kyle's face.

"Don't you tell me what I feel and what I don't feel, Stan." He spat.

"Kyle, let me bring you home." Stan offered, tears streaming down his face. He placed one hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Not until I tell you everything!" Kyle whined.

"Fine, let's go to my place. I promise I'll let you tell me everything..." Stan promised. His voice was still shaky.

Kyle took a swig of beer; Stan forced it out his hand and placed it on the coffee table behind him.

"Just know that when you're sober, you're not going to remember a thing." Stan warned, the tears came harder and his voice went soft.

Kyle nodded in confusion. Stan took his hand and started to lead him to the door, but he stopped and looked at everyone around him.

"No one speaks of this. Ever. I fucking mean it." Stan loudly demanded as Kyle was trying to keep his balance. Stan's face was streaked with tears and they came down harder as he gave everyone another look. He was sure they noticed.

He made sure to catch Wendy's, Clyde's, and Token's expressions.

Clyde and Token were standing next to each other, a smile of pride across their face. Wendy had one hand over her heart and one over her mouth. Tears were silently streaming down her face as she shook from trying to hold them back.

Stan led Kyle out the door and into the darkness of the night. He walked across the street to his car and unlocked it. He opened the door, shoved Kyle into his seat, and bulked him in. He walked around the car with his keys in his hand and settled himself in front the steering wheel.

Stan turned the car on and drove to his house. Luckily, Stan's parents were out of town to go to a funeral. One of his dad's friends, Shelley knew the man well so she tagged along. His parents didn't see the point of Stan coming when he never met him, so they just left him here. He parked the car in front of his own house and shut the car off. He made sure to get Kyle through the door without falling. Stan led Kyle to his room and sat him on the bed.

"Are you mad at me?" Kyle's voice trembled, as he laid on his side.

"No, I'm not. I'm just... confused." Stan said, sitting on the side of the bed

"Why?" Kyle softly asked.

"Because, I'm not sure if you're telling the truth or not..." Stan admitted.

_He isn't going to remember this anyways, why the fuck not? I need someone to talk to anyways._

"I am telling the truth." Kyle said, reassuringly.

"And I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing..." Stan added.

"Why?" Kyle asked-again.

"Be-" Stan took in a breath. "Because I don't know if I feel the same way." Stan choked, avoiding Kyle's eyes. Stan could feel tears stream down his face.

Stan felt Kyle sit up. There was a pause and he could feel Kyle watching him. Kyle pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be okay... You just have to wait." Kyle comforted.

"How long? How much fucking longer do I have to wait before I know what that feeling mean?" He whispered in irritation.

Kyle squeezed him tighter. "You just have to trust your gut..."

_For being drunk Kyle really knows how to give advice..._

When Kyle pulled back, Stan wiped his tears and stood up.

"Can you sleep here?" Kyle asked, absentmindedly giving Stan puppy-dog eyes.

**_Tha-Dump_**

Stan didn't reply, he just crawled into bed next to Kyle. The warmth of Kyle's body was comforting, like always.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To:<strong>

WxTxR - 2 weeks? Psh! I can do it in 3! XD

Crazyinlove67 - I know you've been waiting for a long time for this! ;D

KKat4500 - No, my friend. YOU are awesome!

StanIsSexy100 - That's the nicest thing EVER! I love your user name! X)

Emera1dEyes - You want more? I got more!

southparklover12 - :D I'm glad you like it! I'm in love with your name! :P

Zeromasked - Well, here ya go! An update! :D

**For Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my god, am I going to fast with this story? I don't know, maybe I'm not…

I'm so happy! :D I love this chapter a lot!

Okay, I'm giving myself 3 weeks to write a chapter now. I'll learn to write faster as I get use to it all! So… Next chapter due… Feb. 20th! I'll try to do it early! I really will!

Plus, I lied about the whole "every 2 new reviews" thing. I warned you guys! I'm a total liar!

Every review will be replied to, in a personal message and on my next chapter! :D

I'll be sure to do that when I learn to write faster! XD

Well, next chapter will be Kyle's. He'll wake up in Stan's bed… That's all I know.

Will Kyle remember what happen at the party? Is that how Kyle really feels? What the fuck is up with Wendy? Why were Clyde and Token smiling? Does Stan like Kyle? Will people talk this time? Why didn't I answer most of the questions from last chapter?

Find out (maybe) next chapter! :D


	3. Kyle II

**A/N: **Dude, this fucking sucks. I swear the next one will be better... -.-

Well, I never wrote someone having a hangover... So, Kyle will be the only person in the world that feels better after a chat, a bath, and some aspirin. XP

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Track: <strong>Shattered - OAR

* * *

><p>Kyle woke up to the smell of waffles and eggs. He moaned and tried to open his eyes. There was a bright light that made his head pound.<p>

"Fuck." Kyle said in response to his migraine.

Once he was somewhat use to it, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The room he was in was diffidently Stan's, though it was spinning. His head hurts but he got up anyways and tried to balance himself.

_God, what happen last night?_

The last thing he remembers was drinking five shots…

_Well, Kyle. That wasn't very smart._

Kyle rubbed his head as he walked down stairs and walked to the kitchen. Stan was sitting down at the table, eating what Kyle smelled when he first woke up.

"Good morning." Stan greeted, his voice sounding sore. Like he cried all night.

"Morning." Kyle replied, sitting down across from him. He moaned from the pain in his head.

"What happen last night, Dude? I feel like shit." He added.

"Good, you deserve it! Why would you drink so much, Kyle? I mean… Damn!" Stan fussed, the disappointment made Kyle wonder more.

"Well…" Kyle started, trying to find a defense. "Kenny said I was a pussy if I couldn't drink five shots an-" He rushed.

"Fuck Kenny! I had to save your ass last night! He's lucky you didn't throw up…" Stan argued.

Kyle just sat there, watching Stan take another bite from his eggs.

_Fuck, some shit must have went down last night…_

"When I see Kenny at school tomorrow, I swear to God I'm going to kill him." Stan continued, with a mouthful of waffle.

Stan stared at Kyle, slowly chewing.

_Was it that bad?_

"Uh…" Kyle said, trying to start a conversation. "Thanks for bringing me to your place…" Kyle said.

Stan looked down at his food, but didn't take a bite.

"No problem, man." He replied. He took another bite. "I'm guessing you don't want to eat in the condition you're in, so you can go take a shower or whatever, if you want." Stan offered.

Kyle nodded and stood up. He walked toward to exit of the kitchen, but stopped. He turned to Stan, who was already watching him. Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and walked off.

Kyle entered Stan's bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the way he felt: like shit. He sighed and started the bath water, he didn't feel like standing up for a shower, and sat down on the toilet. Kyle rested his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands.

_Ugh, my head is so fucked up. What happen last night? Well, at least this time I woke up in a familiar place… last time it was a guest room at Token's place._

Kyle stood up and got undressed; he set his clothing in a pile off to the side, next to the door. He stepped into the warm water and closed the shower curtains, out of habit.

Kyle let the water surround his body.

_Is Stan going to tell me about what happen yesterday?  
><em>  
>After a while he started to wash his hair and body. Not really caring to focus on getting clean.<p>

He grabbed a towel on a rack next to the tub. There was always a clean one there. He dried himself off and stepped in front the mirror. He rubbed his eyes and looked for his toothbrush. Kyle has his own toothbrush at Stan's house for when he sleeps. Kyle has one at his house for Stan.

He started brushing, trying to get rid of the smell of alcohol. He rinsed his mouth out and looked for his clothes. They were gone. There was a set of clean day clothes hung up on the door knob of the bathroom door.

_Stan's letting me borrow a set of clean clothes?_

Kyle slipped the pair of jeans and the red shirt on and noticed two small pills next to a glass of water.

_Aspirin?_

Kyle popped the pills in his mouth and took a gulp of water.

He walked down the hallway with the glass in his hand and the towel over his shoulder; he reached Stan's room and walked in

"You feel any better?" Stan asked, looking up from his book.

"Yea. Thanks for the aspirin… and clothes." Kyle responded.

"No problem. You think you could eat?" Stan asked.

"No, I'm not that hungry…" Kyle assured. Then, he remembered Wendy. " What time is it?" he asked.

"Urm… 1:30. We both slept kinda late." Stan replied, with a laugh.

"Crap, I gotta get to my place, Wendy is probably waiting for me."

"Wendy?" Stan exclaimed. "Why?"

"The project, we were going to work on it today..." Kyle added.

"Can't you do it another time?" Stan asked.

"No, we made plans for today." Kyle said. "Why?"

"Oh, um… because you don't feel well… maybe you should rest…" Stan answered.

"Well, I feel fine, now. I wish I could stay longer but I gotta get going…" Kyle murmured.

"I'll drive you." Stan offered, not giving Kyle time to refuse.

Stan grabbed his keys and walked toward the front door, Kyle followed. Stan opened the front door for Kyle and got in the car.

"Thanks for doing all this for me, man." Kyle said once he was in the car.

Stan started the car. "No thanks needed, bro." Stan assured. "You know, you don't get bad hangovers…" Stan added.

"I know, it's a blessing, the only thing is I can never remember what happen…"

"Sometimes that's a good thing."

Kyle didn't know what to say to that. They were already at his place so a reply wasn't really needed.

"Thanks again, man. I'll see you tomorrow, at school."

"'Kay." Stan said, staring at the steering wheel.

Kyle shut the car door and walked into his house.

"Kyle! Where have you been?" His mom asked. She was sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Stan's… Why?" Kyle replied.

"Oh… well, there's a young girl that has been waiting for you. She's in your room." She answered. "Is she your girlfriend?" She added.

"No, ma. Just a partner for a project."

"Oh… Too bad…"

Kyle rolled his eyes and made his way to his room.

Wendy was sitting on his bed, looking around.

"Kyle!" She greeted, jumping off the bed to give him a hug.

"Hey, Wendy. Sorry I'm late."

Wendy's hair was straight, like always. Her make up was very, very light and natural.

"Oh, it's okay. So, Stan brought you to his house?"

"Yeah. I didn't really expect that from him…"

Wendy didn't reply, she was just staring off to the side.

"You're wearing his clothes…" She stated.

"Oh, yea. He offered his to me because I slept in mine."

She had the stupid, fucking disappointed look in her eyes.

"Well, you want to get started?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Kyle started his computer and sat at the desk.

"I already have all the research we need." Wendy stated.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I did it all yesterday before the party."

"Oh…"

"I can do the paper while you do the power point."

"Okay…"

"Here's the research, I have my own copy."

_Did she plan everything?_

"Thanks…"

Kyle looked at the research on William McKinley. It was all in chronological order. He went to power point and started typing. Kyle turned around to see Wendy brought her own laptop.

They worked for an hour and thirty minutes until Wendy said something. "Ugh, let's take a break…"

Kyle pressed save and stood up; he walked toward Wendy and sat next to her, on his bed.

"So, how was your morning?" He asked.

"Hangover free, I didn't drink." She replied with a soft laugh.

"Not me." Kyle joked back.

They sat in silence. Out of boredom, Kyle looked to see what her expression was.

She was crying.

_Crap, now what?_

"Wendy? Are you okay?" Kyle asked, trying to calm her down.

She pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Kyle. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Wendy wailed.

"Uh…"

Kyle wasn't sure what to do, this was so… confusing. He patted her back, trying to make her feel better.

_Sorry for what?_

"I didn't mean to. I really didn't. I wish I could just get it over with but I can't, Kyle! I can't! I'm so sorry."

"Wendy, what are you talking about?"

She pulled away and wiped her tears. "Nothing… Uh, I gotta go home, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She choked. Wendy rushed out of the door, still in tears.

_Dude… I'll never understand girls…_

Kyle sighed.

○○•○○

Kyle rested his head in his left hand. The bell rang and everyone started rushing into the classroom.

Mr. Garrison stormed in, cursing under his breath

"I can't believe that bastard…" he muttered. He turned to the class. "You can all talk for the rest of the day."

_God, what's up with Mr. Garrison?_

"Dude!" Stan called out, tapping Kyle on the shoulder. Kyle turned around to see Stan leaning over his desk.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"You wanna come over tomorrow? I gotta go to Clyde's today"

"Sure, dude." Kyle said, smiling. He noticed a few people staring… but he didn't care, Kyle was just happy that Stan was caring so much! First he slept over on Friday Movie Night, then he took care of him when he was drunk (which was especially sweet), went the extra mile to make sure Kyle felt better, and now he is inviting him over… again.

Kyle's happy about Stan's attention… but it's kinda weird that he suddenly starts caring…

Well, Kyle isn't complaining.

"My place?" Stan asked.

"Sounds good, dude."

Stan gave off a big smile and nodded. Kyle smiled back.

"Stan Marsh, report to the Principal's office. Stan Marsh." The intercom announced.

"God damn it, now what?" Stan muttered. He gathered his things and walked out the classroom.

Kyle sighed and started reading his book. He was in the middle of dialogue when Mr. Garrison interrupted him.

"Where the fuck is Stan?" Mr. Garrison demanded.

"The office called him." Kyle answered.

"Well, go find him, and don't come back without him!" Mr. Garrison yelled.

Kyle rolled his eyes and walked out the classroom, towards the stairs.

_What's up with Wendy? I mean, seriously? Fuck, I hope she gets her emotions straight by Wednesday._

Kyle felt himself falling when someone caught him before he hit the ground. Kyle realized his eyes were closed and open them to see Stan's face looking down at him. Stan placed Kyle back on his own two feet.

"Dude. You're going to get yourself killed." Stan joked.

"I-Mr. Garrison sent me to come find you…" Kyle explained

"Ugh..."

"So, why did you need to go to the office?"

"My parents left a message for me. They can't make it back tomorrow, bad weather."

"Oh… where are they, anyways?"

"I forgot, some dude's funeral."

"Oh…"

"Come on, man. We need to get back."

Stan and Kyle walked back to the classroom. Kyle couldn't help but glance at Stan, and when he did, Stan always smiled at him. They passed the bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in the class room in a few." Stan announced.

"Dude, no. Mr. Garrison is going to kick my ass if I come back without you."

"Well, come on, then."

Kyle sighed and followed Stan into the boy's bathroom. Stan took off his hat and placed it next to the sink; he turned on the water and placed his hands underneath it. Then, he ran his fingers through his straight, black hair. He stared at the water, leaning against the counter. Kyle realized he was staring at him when Stan sighed, still staring at the water. He ran his fingers through his hair, again, closing his eyes. Kyle walked toward Stan, to stand next to him. Kyle stared at Stan when he looked up at him.

"Sta-" Kyle started, but Stan pinned Kyle against the wall.

Stan pressed his lips against Kyle's. He gave Kyle slow, soft kisses. He pressed his body against Kyle's and Kyle absentmindedly ran his fingers trough Stan's hair. He drifted his hands down Kyle's waist. Kyle felt his heart race.

Kyle kissed Stan back, passionately. He heard Stan moan, a desperate, sexy moan. Kyle took a deep breath in, smelling Stan's cologne. He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck as Stan's lips traveled down his neck, kissing and sucking.

"Dude…" Kyle whispered, barely getting the word out.

"Shut the fuck up." Stan demanded in a slight gasp of air.

Stan cupped Kyle's face into his hands, nipping at Kyle's bottom lip. Kyle moaned, feeling Stan smirk.

"Stan…" Kyle softly moaned

_God damn it, this is so fucking weird… but I fucking love it._

"Dude, don't ruin it." Stan seductively whispered into Kyle's ear.

"Mhmm... Stan…"

Stan pulled Kyle closer to his body (as if it wasn't close enough…). Kyle ran his fingers trough Stan's hair and Stan slipped his hands under Kyle's shirt, feeling his chest.

"Fuck, Kyle…" Stan muttered. Stan was breathing so hard that Kyle couldn't tell if that meant he wanted more or if he was regretting it.

Stan pulled his lips away from Kyle's, looking into Kyle's eyes. Stan gave Kyle another passionate kiss.

They heard the door open and the pushed away from each other. Clyde was in the entrance, staring at them. Stan rushed out the door, past Clyde, with his hand over his mouth.

"Um… Dude?" Clyde stuttered.

"Ju-just don't ask." Kyle replied, grabbing Stan's hat, then rushing past Clyde.

Kyle stepped into the hall way and looked to his side, Stan was resting his back on the wall, pinching his nose bridge.

_No way, Dude. That did NOT just happen…_

"Um, Stan?"

"Dude… just… just don't talk to me."

Stan walked off, without looking back.

Kyle looked down at Stan's hat.

"Dude…"

○○•○○

Kyle sat down at the lunch table, next to Kenny. Stan was sitting across from Kyle, playing with his food. Kyle wasn't in the mood to eat so he didn't even buy food, he just read his book.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I woke up with a major hangover yesterday." Cartman bragged.

Silence.

"Kenny, can I talk to you?" Stan asked.

"Sure, Dude." Kenny agreed.

They both got up and walked to the far side of the cafeteria. Everyone's eyes followed them. Out of curiosity, Kyle turned to see what everyone was staring at.

Stan poked Kenny in his chest and Kenny put his hands up, in defense. Stan said a few more words, they were too far away to hear anything, and stormed towards Kyle and the rest of the boys. He didn't stop at their table, though. He rushed past them, mumbling about a mess.

Everyone's stares switched from Stan to Kyle.

_Dude, fuck my life._

Kyle got up and walked out the cafeteria, in the opposite direction of Stan.

○○•○○

Kyle walked through his front door.

"Kyle, dinner will be ready in a few hours!" His mom called from the kitchen.

"'Kay…" He called back.

Kyle walked up to his bedroom, shut the door behind him, set his book bag next to his bed, and plopped face-forward onto his bed.

He hopelessly moaned, trying to get rid of his worries. He tried it again and again. He didn't know when it happened, but the moan turned into a cry. He didn't care, though; he let the tears pile up on his pillow.

_Dude, what the fuck? Okay, okay. How did that even happen? He just… came on me… It was all him! He made the first move!_

_But… I didn't try to stop him. Fuck, I even kissed him back! Well… I wouldn't have gone with it if he wasn't so…_

_So… Cute? Hot? Sweet? Fuck, I don't know! It's hard to explain. He just... He makes my heart race…_

_Well, I guess that's something I can't change: my feelings. But what the fuck was up with him afterwards? Yeah, Clyde caught us, but he didn't have to act like he… regretted it… I mean, _**_he's _**_the one that pinned me to the wall! What was I going to do? He _**_pinned_**_ me to the god damned wall! And _**_he's _**_the one that's pissed?_

Kyle sat up and sighed. He reached for his book bag and fished for Stan's hat, the one he left in the bathroom. Stan rushed out of there when Clyde walked in and just forgot it.

_"Dude… just… just don't talk to me."_

_Was Stan mad at me? I just don't get it! First he is pressed against me, kissing me, next thing you know he's mad at me! I don't get it!_

Kyle crumpled Stan's hat in his hands and stormed out his house. Kyle needed to talk to Stan. He knew he was at Clyde's, but he wasn't sure what he would say. But Kyle didn't think about that. He just needed to talk to Stan.

To see Stan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reviewing:<strong>

Emera1dEyes

Zeromasked

ShadowsForever

WxTxR

southparklover12

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yea... I know. Sucky... X(

Very little detail, badly written, and really short. -.-

I promise next chapter will be A LOT better!

This was to just kinda... get somethings going. At least I got this one to yall on time! XP

Next chapter Due March 12th! 3 Weeks from Feb. 20th! :)

If you don't review, then you're a bastard! :P

Will someone tell Kyle what happen? Is Stan pissed off at Kyle? IS Kyle going to pursue his feelings? What about Wendy, what is up with her?

Find out (maybe) next chapter! :D


	4. Stan II

**A/N: **Ah, did you guys enjoy the brief make out last chapter? I was experimenting because I never wrote a make out before...

I wrote most of this being pissed off... so yeah... XD

Well, I'm the kind of writer that makes sure I don't rush the story. So, nothing really happens... Just a bunch a fights, a few realizations, a load of tears, and some singing. :)

I REALLY hope you guys like it! Please Review and like my Facebook page! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Track: <strong>Nickelback- How You Remind Me

* * *

><p>Stan was sitting down on Clyde's bed, looking stuff up on Abraham Lincoln in his American History textbook. He reached the end of the Civil War chapter, sighed with relief, and tossed his book on the floor.<p>

"Dude, I'm done." Stan said to Clyde, who was researching on the computer.

"Me too. It's almost four." Clyde informed.

"Wanna just hang out?" Stan asked.

"Sure." Clyde pushed away from the computer and sat next to Stan. "Did Kyle stay after school?"

"Yeah, he has Honor Society till 3:30" Stan automatically replied, flipping through his notebook.

"That has to be the lamest thing ever."

"It is… Kyle just does it because it looks good on a college application."

"I'm sure you would know…"

Stan gave Clyde a look, "Not funny..."

"Well, what am I suppose to think, Dude! Kyle comes on you at every fucking party confessing his love to you or whatever and then I see you both swapping saliva in the boy's bathroom!" Clyde argued.

"Dude, I- I don't know! Fuck, Clyde."

"How about you just… talk to me about it."

"Dude, that's gay."

"At least it would be openly gay…" Clyde joked

Stan was baffled by this remark.

"I'm not gay!" Stan demanded.

"Okay, okay! Just, tell me about your feelings." Clyde persuaded.

"No, Fuck you! That just made it sound worst; I'm going for a walk." Stan got up and walked toward to door.

"Why?" Clyde questioned.

"I need some god damned fresh air! What's up with all the questions?"

Stan shut Clyde's front door behind him and started to walk on the side walk, he planned on going around the block once or twice. The wind was cold, very cold. He stared at his feet as he went to pull his hat lower, when he realized it wasn't there. "Damn it." he mumbled, clutching his hands over his ears.

"Looking for this?"

Stan looked up only to be face to face with Kyle, who was holding his hat. Kyle approached him and placed the hat on his head, nice and snug. Stan turned his head with closed eyes, Kyle's hands slowly retreating from Stan.

"Dude," Kyle said. "We gotta talk."

_What's he doing here? God, couldn't I have one day without that feeling…_

"No," Stan denied. "we've got nothing to talk about."

Kyle's eyebrows sank.

"God damn it, Stan. How can you say that?" Kyle said, softly yet harshly.

"Because, Kyle. There's nothing to discuss." Stan stated.

Stan raised his head to see Kyle's face. He looked… sad.

"Are you mad at me?" Kyle wondered aloud.

Stan sighed. He knew Kyle would think that…

"No, Kyle. I'm not mad at you." Stan reasoned.

"Yes, you are! You're mad! You're regretting it!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. I'm regretting it!" Stan retorted.

Kyle's face stiffens.

"Let me remind you that you're the one that started the whole mess!" Kyle pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what you think…" Stan muttered.

"No, it's the truth! You're the one that kissed me! You didn't stop! You just kept going!"

"Are you regretting it?" Stan questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

Kyle didn't move. Stan could tell he was thinking.

"No, not exactly…" Kyle admitted.

"I see…" Stan reasoned.

"What?" Kyle questioned.

"You liked it." Stan concluded with a smirk.

"You did, too!" Kyle spat.

"So?" Stan defended.

_Wait…_

"So, you admit it." Kyle pointed out.

"It doesn't mean anything…" Stan mumbled.

Kyle took another step closer, his arms around himself for warmth.

"Yes it does. We both liked it." Kyle pointed out.

Stan didn't answer.

"Why'd you do it?" Kyle calmly asked.

"I- I gotta go back to Clyde's…" Stan excused himself and turned the other way, walking as fast as he could.

"Whatever, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Kyle called out. "At your place."

Stan stopped in his tracks and listened to Kyle storm off.

_Fuck, I did invited him over, didn't I…_

Stan shook off the lingering feeling and walked back towards Clyde's. He soon noticed Clyde leaning against a fence. Stan gave him a look.

"The fuck are you doing?" Stan hissed.

"You were taking a while and we have to finish soon, so I came out to get you."

"Did… Did you hear?"

Clyde smirked.

"Yep. Kyle didn't even notice me… he was too busy staring into your eyes." He joked.

"Asshole." Stan grunted.

"Yeah, _I'm_ the asshole," Clyde replied sarcastically, looking past Stan. Stan turned around and saw Kyle walking away in the distance.

"Whatever." Stan stormed off to Clyde's bedroom, Clyde following him. He angrily sat down on Clyde's bed.

"You… you wanna talk?" Clyde asked.

Stan needed to talk to someone, he thought he was about to bust.

"Whatever." Stan agreed, trying to not sound desperate for someone to understand.

Clyde sprinted across the room and grabbed a pencil and clipboard. He sat next to Stan and wrote something down.

"Okay… Um, when Kyle confessed that first time… How did you feel?" Clyde started the interview.

Stan laughed. "Dude, you sound like a therapist that doesn't know shit."

"Just share your God damned feelings!" Clyde demanded.

"Okay, fine! Well…Um…"

"Go on…"

Stan gave Clyde an irritated look.

"Um, well. The first time… I liked it. I don't know why, but I liked it…" Stan uncomfortably admitted.

"What did you like about it?" Clyde quickly asked.

"I don't know, dude! I liked that he… likes me."

"I think you mean 'loves you'" Clyde joked.

"Dude, whatever." Stan brushed off the joke with an eye roll.

"What about the second one?" Clyde added.

"Oh, um… Well, you saw! He confessed his love for me, or whatever, and I brought him home before he fucked up even more."

Clyde stared at him. "You cried."

"Yeah?" Stan questioned.

Clyde stayed silent.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"I don't know, Dude! I… I was just confused…" Stan admitted.

"About what?" Clyde questioned further.

"Whether he was telling the truth or if he was just stupid and drunk…"

"Does that matter to you?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" Clyde asked, again.

"Because… if what he was saying wasn't how he felt… then…" Stan started

"Then, you'd be heartbroken?" Clyde finished for him.

_Heartbroken is what girls feel when they find out a boy doesn't like them… No, this is different._

"I guess…" Stan reasoned.

"So, you like him?" Clyde concluded

"I don't know!"

"Then why'd you make out with him in the bathroom?"

"Fuck, dude, I don't know! He gives me a weird… feeling…"

"When do you get the feeling?" Clyde asked, pretending to write everything down on paper.

"All the time! When I look or talk to him! When I think about him! When I'm around him!"

"Okay… Um…is it a good feeling that you get?" Clyde asked, uneasily.

"Yes! I fucking love it! And I don't know why!" Stan practically shouted.

"… Yes you do." Clyde stated.

"What?" Stan questioned, as if he hadn't heard.

"You know damn well why you like that feeling!" Clyde fussed.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Tell me then, Clyde!"

"Because you love him, you retard!"

"No I don't!"

"You can't blame raping Kyle in the bathroom all on that feeling, dude. It's because you love him and you couldn't control it."

"And you suddenly know everything?" Stan questioned

"Why'd you bring Kyle home?" Clyde asked, ignoring Stan's comeback.

"What?" Stan asked, wondering why he changed the topic.

"After that party, you brought Kyle home, but you didn't the first time… Why?"

"Because! I needed to get him out of there!"

"Why?" Clyde repeated.

"Because… the first time… I cried afterwards, okay? I drove around and cried to a sad song."

"What did you cry about?"

"Dude, I don't fucking know. I wanted to be next to Kyle, to hold him and comfort him while he cried to me. It hurt, you know. He cried to me about me not hanging out with him anymore… I didn't think he was so… emotional about that…"

"Why did you stop hanging out with him?"

"Ugh, well, he confessed in front of everyone! I didn't want people start talking…"

"Because you were scared they would think you're gay?"

"Well, yeah. But I didn't want him to know. I didn't want people bothering him about it. He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing!"

Clyde tapped his pencil on his clipboard.

"So, who kissed who?" Clyde asked.

"In the Bathroom?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh… Um… Me…"

"Did you like… hug him and THEN kiss him, or did you full on rape him?"

"Dude!" Stan exclaimed.

"Answer the question!"

"I pinned him to the God damn wall and made out with him." Stan admitted, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Dude…"

"Then I gave him a hickey…" Stan added.

"Dude…" Clyde muttered. "Um, well… did he like it?" He quickly added.

"I'm pretty God damned sure he did. He moaned… a lot…"

"Let me guess, you got a boner…" Clyde joked.

"Dude!"

"I mean did you like that?" Clyde asked with pretend seriousness.

"Well… yeah…"

"Okay. Dude, I have a theory…"

"What is it?" Stan questioned, trying to take a peek of what he wrote down.

"You're a total fag…" Clyde concluded.

"Dude!"

"It's true! You're, like, so gay for Kyle, it's not even funny…"

"Dude…" Stan said, questioning Clyde's seriousness.

"Like, I always thought you had a bit of gayness to you… but… God damn, Stan…"

"Dude…" Stan repeated

"Well… yeah…" Clyde finishes.

"What am I supposed to do!" Stan exclaimed.

"Um… I don't know, date Kyle?" Clyde answered as if it was obvious.

"No! I'm dating Wendy!"

"You're dating Wendy as a denial of your feelings for Kyle." Clyde pointed out.

"Dude…" Stan mumbled, pressing his hands onto his forehead.

"So, break up with her and go have sex with Kyle tomorrow after school." Clyde joked.

That's the last straw.

"I'm leaving."

"That doesn't make you less gay, Dude."

"Fuck off." Stan said, flipping him off before he walked down the hallway.

"WE NEED TO DO THE POSTER STILL!" Clyde yelled after him, as if nothing happened.

Stan shut the door and started walking. He didn't drive to Clyde's because it seemed useless, but it wouldn't be so useless now; it was colder and Stan silently thanked Kyle for bringing his hat.

_I wonder what Kyle's doing right now…_

An image of Kyle popped into Stan's mind.

Stan shook the feeling away.

"Maybe I do like him…" Stan considered.

Stan thought some more.

"No. I'm dating Wendy…" Stan assured.

_"You're dating Wendy as a denial of your feelings for Kyle."_

"Fuck you, Clyde…" Stan muttered to himself.

○○•○○

It was last period, science. Mr. Garrison didn't teach that much, he just let everyone talk. No one was sure why, but no one complained. Stan sat behind Kyle, now. Everyone switched seats because Mr. Garrison is so distracted and Craig took Stan's original seat, next to Kyle. This gave Stan an excuse to stare at him, though.

And boy, did he stare.

_What if this is all a phase… what if we're wasting our time? But, God… I want to kiss him again…_

_What's wrong with me? Kyle's my best friend! But I… I…_

_I don't know how to explain it! Does it mean I… have feelings for him?_

_Does that make me gay? Damn it! I'm not gay!_

_But… he _**_is _**_cute…_

_No. Even if I do have feelings I can't share them. I have to keep it in…_

_I just… I just wanna kiss him again… Damn it. That's so hard to tell myself. Even if I do wanna… why should I try anything? It's not like we can do anything around people…But, God. It felt so _**_good: _**_his lips, his hands running through my hair, his heart beating, faster and faster._

_What about Wendy? I can't just break up with her… I would need a reason. Maybe we could just date behind her back…?_

_Wow, I can't believe I'm even considering that…_

_Would Kyle be okay with that? What does is he thinking about it?_

_Damn it! I need to talk to him!_

Stan focused his wondering mind to Kyle, as if it wasn't already there.

_Why does he do that to me? How? How does he make me feel like this… Is it his hair? His voice? His eyes? His… everything? Good God, I feel like a school girl._

_Maybe I should just accept it. I like Kyle… Does that make me gay?_

_I don't know and I don't care… I just want him…_

Kyle was asleep…Listening to his Ipod… He looked peaceful.

_Maybe this would work… We could just do what our hearts want behind closed doors…_

Stan jolted when he heard the bell. Stan gathered his things and poked Kyle. He yawned and looked up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Stan joked.

"Shut up." Kyle replied, with a laugh.

Kyle shut his Ipod off and gathered his things.

"I'll meet you outside, okay?" Kyle informed.

"'Kay."

_Why are we acting as if nothing happen…?_

Stan packed his book sack and swung it over his shoulder.

_I wouldn't mind being with Kyle behind Wendy's back…_

Stan shook the thought out his head and walked outside.

Why'd Stan put himself through this…again?

He felt a tap on his shoulder, so he looked behind him.

"Hey." Kyle greeted.

Stan gave a weak smiled back.

Kyle started walking and Stan followed; they didn't talk, it was as if they were saving it all for when they were alone…

Stan knew he wanted Kyle, but he didn't know if it was worth it.

They walked up Stan's front lawn; he unlocked the door and let Kyle in. Kyle set his bag on the couch and Stan set his next to the door, watching Kyle's every move. Kyle stood still for a moment, then he turned and faced Stan.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kyle questioned. Stan winced at Kyle's tone.

_That was kind of expected…_

"Me? Why can't we talk about you?" Stan spat back, he wasn't losing a fight, especially this one.

"Because, you started this shit!" Kyle reminded.

_That's what you think…_

"That can be your little secret." Stan snorted.

"Oh, and you pinning me to the bathroom wall and forcing your tongue down my throat isn't starting shit?" Kyle pointed out, flapping his arms around in irritation.

_Touché…_

"That's an exaggeration!" Stan shot back, knowing Kyle still had a point.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is! If you wanted to, you could of have pushed me off, easily. But you didn't, why is that Kyle?" Stan asked, turning the tables.

"Yes. I could of…" Kyle started "and I didn't. You wanna know why? Because I didn't want to!" Kyle honestly admitted.

_Wh… Where's this going?_

"You… You didn't?" Stan stuttered, taking a step closer.

"No, I didn't. I liked it! There. I said it." Kyle folded his arms and looked off to the side, refusing to look at Stan. Stan kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Um…So…" Stan started.

"Yes, I like you," Kyle answered before Stan could ask.

"Oh…"

"Let me ask you something." Kyle demanded.

"Okay…" Stan agreed.

Kyle still had his arms folded, but he looked back at Stan, and took a few steps closer.

"Why'd you do it? Tell me honestly. I deserve an answer." Kyle requested, his eyes filled with emotion.

"I…" Stan took a breath and closed his eyes.

_Should I just say it? I guess he's right… he deserves an honest answer._

"Because," Stan started, trying to find words. "You were standing there, staring at me. And I couldn't help it! Every time you look at me like that I get that fucking feeling." Stan admitted, speaking as if it was all one word. "We were alone and my heart was being an idiot and I wasn't thinking straight…" Stan added, his voice getting shaky.

"And I remembered that look on your face from the party and I couldn't tell you I was sorry because you didn't know and I…" Stan continued, though neither of them could understand what he was saying because Stan wasn't talking. He was sobbing.

The tears came hard. Stan didn't close his eyes out of fear of them falling, even though he could feel them streaking his face. Stan focused on the blurry image of Kyle.

Kyle took Stan in his arms and let him cry on his shoulder.

"Dude, it's okay…" Kyle comforted.

"No, it's not! And you know it!" Stan wailed.

Kyle kept silent. Stan felt him rub his back, for some reason making him cry more.

Kyle sighed and started to softly singing. Stan tried to stop crying to listen, tears were silently falling. Stan always heard Kyle sing to Ike whenever he was upset… but never this song; Stan couldn't put a name to it…

Stan listened to the sound of Kyle's voice and focused on the lyrics, "I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart. Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions. Oh, let's go back to the start..."

Kyle's voice was soothing… Stan was so caught up in the song that he stopped crying altogether and let Kyle hold him in a hug.

_I want this. I know I do. I want to be with Kyle. I can't deny it. But, fuck, does it have to be so confusing?_

God, I can feel his heart beat…

"Nobody said it was easy… It's such a shame for us to part… Nobody said it was easy… No one ever said it would be this hard… Oh, take me back to the start…"

_That's so true it's not even funny…_

"What song it that?" Stan asked, not moving a muscle. His voice cracked.

"The Scientist, by Coldplay. Why?" Kyle softly whispered into Stan's ear.

"It's really…" Stan tried to find a word, "pretty…"

Kyle chucked and pulled away from the hug.

Stan looked into Kyle's green eyes.

_Why can't things be easy? Why do they have to be so fucking hard?_

Stan didn't realize he thought that because of the lyrics he just heard.

"I'm guessing you don't wanna talk anymore… right now…" Kyle assumed, brushing Stan's hair from his face.

Stan felt Kyle wipe away a tear and he nodded, afraid that his voice would crack again.

"Wanna just, go up to your room and hang out?" Kyle suggested.

Stan nodded and Kyle pulled him into another hug.

"It'll be okay, dude..." Kyle assured.

**Tha-Dump**

"I hope..." Stan admitted.

_I really... really fucking hope._

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome reviewers:<strong>

Black hearts

reyrocks

WxTxR

StanIsSexy100

animekitten03

Blank? You don't have a name... XP

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I know, it was short, but I finished and I tried adding more words but there was so much I could do! X(

Anyone remember the song Kyle's singing? It's from the first chapters song. ;D

OH MY GOD! NEW SOUTH PARK SEASON STARTS THIS WEDNESDAY! HOLY CRAP! XD

I love you guys... :)

Kyle's chapter is next, I didn't make them lovers yet (hehe) because I want to show what Kyle's feelings are about the current situation. :P

I don't know where it's going after this... I truly, truly don't. I know I'm doing random shit until around chapters 15-19

They won't get together until around chapter 7... :P

I like to have a slow developing plot... :)

Review or I shall haunt your dreams (Thanks WxTxR for making that me and my beta's inside joke! :P)


	5. Kyle III

**A/N:** Okay, I just realized I never put a date for this chapter last chapter! Stupid me! X(

Okay... Here's the deal. I wrote all this on time, but I think my Beta died... I have no idea where she is and she won't message me...

Okay, like I said, slooow plot development. I so sowwy. :'(

Um… I have up to Chapter 7 planned out… after that I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do… I just know the ending and the beginning, I'll just wing the middle… XD

Like my Facebook page! X((

Enjoy, ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Track:<strong> I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

><p>Kyle let the hug linger on.<p>

_Stan needs time, this must be hard for him. I know it's hard on me_…

"I want this…" Stan mumbled.

Kyle squeezed Stan a little tighter.

"It's so confusing, you know? I just don't know what to feel." Stan continued.

Kyle nodded, knowing Stan couldn't see it, but he could probably feel the movement of his head. Kyle heard Stan give off a shaky sigh.

Everything was happening so fast for Kyle, one moment Stan wouldn't look at him and then in a blink of an eye they're in this situation. Kyle never really knew he had feelings for Stan, but after Stan kissed him, it was like a part of his heart started working. A part that was there for a long, long time but it refused to work, it refused to be noticed. By Kyle, at least… But that simple kiss awakened it and Kyle knew it was here to stay.

Stan pulled away from the hug. His eyes slowly met Kyle's gaze, they were full of sorrow, regret, love, and confusion.

Stan's lips press against his own. Stan placed his hands on Kyle cheeks. Kyle's heart started beating faster, even though the kiss was slow and short.

Stan pulled away but he kept his face close and his hands on Kyle's cheeks. Kyle looked into his bright blue eyes, trying to find something.

"I… I think you should leave." Stan muttered, not moving his eyes.

Right at that moment, Kyle's heart started to hurt. He wanted to stay with Stan, but, then again, Kyle didn't want it to be awkward. They both already said what they needed to say, now they need to think it over. He nodded his head, understandingly. Stan pulled is hands away from his face. Kyle turned away and went to get his book sack from the couch.

He could feel Stan watching him.

"I-I don't mean."Stan started.

Kyle grabbed his book sack and tossed it over his shoulder; he looked over at Stan, curious to see what he had to say.

"I, I just need some time to think…" Stan defended.

"I understand, dude." Kyle assured. "I do too." Kyle added.

Stan just kinda… stood there, staring at Kyle.

Kyle gave a small smile, "See you tomorrow."

Kyle didn't look to see what Stan was doing after that; he just kept his head down and quickly walked out the door and into the cold_._

_I_t was almost February, well not almost but it was in the later days of January. Kyle couldn't stand it being winter, though it was pretty much winter all year long (except for that one week in summer…).

Kyle began to move his feet, placing his hands inside his pockets_._

_God, this is all happening so fast. I didn't even know I had these feelings for Stan before he kissed me._

_The way he looks at me, it makes my heart flutter. It makes me want to spin around like some love-struck-14-year-old girl, which is completely embarrassing but very true._

_His body so close to min, his eyes staring into mine, his deep voice whispering into my ear, his lips enclosed on mine- I could make a list about the things he does that sends chills down my spine._

_This is so wrong, we've been super best friends for years and I never felt this way! No, wait… There was that one time…_

_You know what, I don't even care. He kissed me! That's all I give a shit about!_

_But why does he have to be so stubborn! It's like he's holding back… Oh wow, it's been two days since the kiss and I'm already becoming clingy._

_We aren't even dating…_

_But, he likes me. I know it. I just know it._

Kyle smiled to himself.

_I can feel it: the look in his eyes, the way he kissed me-I mean, really? You don't kiss someone, especially your best friend, without having strong feelings for them._

_But Wendy… it's very likely he still has feelings for her… He wouldn't leave her…_

Or cheat on her…

_Would he choose her over me?_

Kyle stopped.

_Maybe_…

His feet began again.

_So, I guess this means I'm gay... I never was attracted to girls._

He let out a laugh.  
><em><br>I love how accepting I am of that fact: I'm gay._

His smile faded.

_I would never tell anyone, though… Well, I guess Stan knows, obviously, but no one else will know, for now. Not until I have someone to come out with... which hopefully will be Stan.. I know my parents would never accept that I'm gay…_

_Maybe Stan just needs to deal with the process of accepting that he's gay... Oh, what am I saying, it's Stan! He's a stubborn little bastard, of course he is going to tell himself he isn't gay._

_I think he'll be able to eventually accept it… Will he?_

"Kyle?" Someone called out. Kyle raised his head to see that Cartman was standing a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing? I thought you were at Stan's?" Cartman asked.

Kyle realized he wasn't even walking towards his house, he was just walking around town.

"Yea, I was… How'd you know?" Kyle questioned.

"I saw you guys walking from school, duh." Cartman replied. "It's not even half past three, why are you leaving so soon?" Cartman added.

"Why do you care?"

"Would you buy that it's because I'm a good person?"

"No.

Cartman laughed. "Well it is."

"I highly doubt that." Kyle.

"You have trust issues, Kyle." Cartman joked.

"Whatever." Kyle said, trying to end the conversation. He started to walk past Cartman, but he wouldn't let him pass.

"Just tell me what's going on." Cartman reasoned.

"Fuck off." Kyle muttered. He pushed his way past Cartman and didn't look back, even though he heard him mutter something. Kyle didn't feel like dealing with more drama.

First off, Kyle has the whole Stan-Kissed-Me-But-He-Is-Dating-Wendy thing to worry about. To pile on to that he has to deal with Wendy for the rest of the week if he wants to pass Science and History, he has a recital in a month (he plays piano) and his teacher has been sick for the past week… that means extra practice for now on. Great. Let's not forget all the shit Honor Society is going to make him do because 'it's the last semester and we have to celebrate the end of school!' They said last semester that 'we have to celebrate the beginning of school!' Assholes.

Kyle shoved his hands into his pockets. He felt empty. He didn't know what Stan was feeling or what Stan was going to do about all this. He just wishes this could all be simpler, less frustration, less stupid High School drama.

Kyle turned from the side walk to his drive way and tried his hardest to just clear his mind.

○○•○○

Kyle stepped into his usual spot at the bus stop, next to Stan. Everything was unusually silent.

Stan smiled, politely. Kyle did the same but it quickly vanished as soon as he faced the front.

Out of the corner of his vision, he could see Cartman eyeing him.

_What's his problem?_

To try to get rid of the awkward silence, Cartman said, "So, what's up you guys?"

No one answered. They just stood there.

"Oh, yeah… That's kewl… Same here…" Cartman replied as if someone actually said something.

Kyle stared at the snow, it was the only thing he felt comfortable doing.

The bus arrived and they all climbed in. Kyle noticed everyone staring at them, but he didn't care, he slid in the first fully empty seat, turned his I pod on, and stared out the window.

He felt someone sit next to him. He turned his head knowing that a little piece of him was hoping it was Stan, but he only saw Kenny's welcoming smile.

Kyle sighed and turned back to the window, quickly noticing that Stan was sitting a few seats ahead of him. Stan was doing just as Kyle would be doing if Kyle wasn't busy eying Stan: Resting his elbow on the windowpane and staring at the snow on the side of the street, trying to block out the noise on the bus. Well, Kyle would of tried to block out the noise on the bus... Stan seemed as if he was trying to block out Wendy (who was sitting next to him) and Bebe's (who was sitting on the seat across from her) conversation. Both of the girl's legs were in the middle of the isle, their elbows on their knees, while they talked and laughed louder than necessary.

Kyle sighed and did exactly what Stan was doing.

○○•○○

They still had about 20 minutes until the school day started, so Kyle rested his back on the hallway wall, in between Kenny and a Talent Show poster. Cartman was somewhere off with Red while Stan was across the hallway; he had his arm rested on the lockers while he talked to Wendy.

Kyle knew that shouldn't make him mad, but it did. A lot.

Kyle's eyes watched both of them closely; he didn't even hear Kenny rambling about Bebe's boobs.

Stan's eyes suddenly met Kyle's. Kyle didn't care that he just got caught staring, he kept their eyes locked. Kyle studied Stan's eyes… It was as if Stan was keeping any feelings from showing, hidden away in a dark part of his soul. Kyle looked away from Stan in frustration and glared at Kenny, who was switching his view from Kyle to Stan, and back.

"Uh… What's going on between you and Stan?" Kenny questioned.

"Nothing." Kyle stated, pretending to be distracted by his fingers.

"Don't give me that bull shit, Kyle. Something's going on." Kenny demanded.

"Nothing is fucking go-" Kyle started to raise his voice, but became silent when Clyde stopped in front of them and stared, waiting for a chance to talk.

"Kyle, I need to talk to you." Clyde requested.

Kyle looked at Kenny, wondering if he knew what was going on, and then nodded his head at Clyde. Clyde motioned his hand, telling Kyle to follow him. Kyle did just that and followed him down the hallway, noticing Stan staring at them.

Clyde turned right and made a sharp turn to opened the doors to the library. There were a few kids sitting at the tables, reading, and even more at the computers doing who knows. Clyde made his way to the very far back of the library, the non-fiction section, and turned into the last isle of books. He quickly turned around, which scared Kyle a bit and made him jump, but Clyde didn't seem to care.

"Stan's totally in love with you, dude." Clyde whispered.

"What?" Kyle yelled in shock.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clyde angrily shushed. "Don't talk to loud, you retard." Clyde added.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "How would you know?" Kyle questioned in a whisper.

"Remember the other day? When you had that fight outside my house?" Clyde reminded.

"Yeah…"

"Well, after that he wanted to talk about his feelings an-"

Kyle started to giggle and Clyde gave him a look.

"That's gay." Kyle explained.

"It's not as gay as what you're about to hear…" Clyde pointed out and Kyle shut up. "Well, let's just say he's really, really gay for you." Clyde finished.

"How gay?" Kyle asked with wonder, still whispering.

"Like his shirt has to match his shoes, gay." Clyde answered.

"No! Like how much does he _like_ me?" Kyle asked, again.

"Love-not like." Clyde corrected.

"How would you know?" Kyle questioned.

"Because, he would talk about…" Clyde feel silent.

"What?" Kyle encouraged.

"You would know if you could remember…" Clyde muttered.

"What?" Kyle questioned.

"You don't remember what happen, do you?" Clyde asked.

"What? When?" Kyle questioned, again. It seemed all he could do in the conversation was ask questions, like he was missing a piece of the puzzle and that's the reason why he can't figure anything out.

"That night…" Clyde continued, trying to see if Kyle could remember.

"What night? What are you talking about!" Kyle hissed.

"Just know that Stan is head over hills in love with you."

"But-" Kyle started to question, but Clyde interrupted him.

"He just needs time, but no matter what he says or does, just remember that he is so in love with you that if he was without you, he would be without his heart, his happiness, and his soul." Clyde said with a 'I'm so serious' look.

"Uhh… Okay?" Kyle said, kind of confused.

"Okay." Clyde said with a nod. He stood up straight-Kyle didn't even realize they were leaning towards each other- and casually walked away.

Kyle stood there, surrounded by a bunch of books, in a very confused state of mind.

_What... What the fuck just happen?_

Kyle jumped when he heard the bell ring. He got his head back in the real world and started to walk towards the doors of the library.

"Mr. Garrison's classes are to report to the library for class. All of Mr. Garrison's classes are to report to the library for class today." Mrs. Victoria (who decided she liked older students better than elementary kids a few years back... Told you. Nothing changed.) announced over the intercom.

Kyle smiled over how convenient the situation was and sat down at one of the tables.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing:<strong>

bluejay56

WxTxR

animekitten03

Darkslayer18

southparklover12

**Love you guys! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, this was, like, 2,500 words. I know. That's an all time low for me. I'm a bastard. :P

But it's you guys faults! Only 5 reviews? DX

Remember, if you don't review a bunch of butterflies will follow you all around and smother you with their flapping wings! X)

Um... I wrote a poem about anorexia (when you don't eat to starve yourself because you think you're too fat) and I'm doing a dramatic reading of it for my school talent show! :D I'll give you more information about that, probably, next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Due Date:<strong>

April 30th!


	6. Stan III

**A/N:**Okay, I so totally don't feel like doing this. But I will because you guys are really fucking awesome and I love you guys so much. Oh my god I just want to get this over with. O.O

Well, here you go. I really hope you like it. **(THEY MAKE OUT!)**

Oops, did I just give it away? Damn me! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Stan opened the doors to the library and scanned over the room to try to find Clyde. He was sitting at the table in the back, his eyes were locked on something. Stan turned his head slightly to see what Clyde was so focused on. Of course, he was staring at Kyle.<p>

_I wish he'd stop butting into the situation; this has nothing that concerns him._

Stan studied Kyle... his hands were tangled in his hair and his elbows were on either side on the book he was reading. He looked as if he were asleep.

Stan walked over to Clyde and sat next to him.

"Hello." Clyde greeted, not taking his eyes off of Kyle.

"Hi…" Stan replied.

"How was your morning?"

"Uh… Good?" Stan answered, wondering how Clyde expected him to answer his question.

The tardy bell rang and Mr. Garrison walked from the back of the room to the front to silently take roll.

"Really? How good?" Clyde questioned further.

"Very good?" Stan answered, still confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

Clyde didn't say anything else, so Stan started to unpack their supplies to finish the poster.

"How was your morning?" Stan asked, trying to sound as intimidating as Clyde did.

"Interesting." Clyde replied.

"Really? How interesting?" Stan said, quoting Clyde.

"Well, it was more meaningful than yours."

Stan didn't know what he meant by that, so he just didn't say anything.

Mr. Garrison looked up from the computer, "You all know what to do, don't just sit there! Go research on the computers! It's Wednesday and all of this is due Friday!"

The class moaned and Stan started to work on the poster. Stan finished the essay on Abraham Lincoln and Clyde finished the essay on gravity. They were almost finished with their posters; they would diffidently be finished by today.

Stan shuffled through his books to get out his history textbook… which he left at home.

"Shit." Stan muttered.

"What?" Clyde asked.

"I left my history book at home, do you have yours?"

Clyde shook his head, "No, but you can go on the computers."

Stan looked towards the computer section to see that they're all taken up.

"Never mind… Um, Kyle always has his." Clyde suggested.

Stan gave Clyde a scowl and Clyde smirked in response.

"Whatever." Stan muttered as he got up and walked towards Wendy and Kyle's table.

Stan started to walk up behind them, too nervous to even talk to Kyle.

"So, I'll just come over tomorrow after school so we can edi-" Wendy stopped and looked up at Stan.

"Oh. Hey, Stan." Wendy greeted.

"Um, Hi." Stan replied.

Kyle and Wendy stared at Stan, wondering why he was just standing there.

"Kyle, do you have your history textbook? I left mine at home." Stan said after he remembered why he walked there in the first place.

"Uhh, yeah." Kyle said, shuffling through his book. He pulled out his history textbook and handed it to Stan. "Here you go."

Stan grabbed it and put it under his arm, "Thanks."

Kyle smiled, "Welcome."

Stan realized he didn't smile when he said thanks, so he smiled back at him that time and then turned back towards his own table.

Clyde watched him walk all the way to their table and continued to stare as he sat down and flipped through the text book.

"What?" Stan asked after a while of awkwardness.

"Why didn't you ask Wendy for her textbook?"

Stan didn't know how to answer this.

_I didn't even think of that…_

"You over examine things." Stan stated and went back to flipping through Kyle's textbook.

○○•○○

Stan was glad it was lunch as he walked out of the gym and towards his locker; he wasn't all that hungry but he wanted to see Kyle. He opened his locker door and shoved his books into the little space available. He made a mental note to remember to give Kyle back his textbook during science class.

He closed his locker door to find Cartman standing behind it. He was surprised he didn't notice him before; Cartman's too big to hide behind a locker door.

"What do you want, Cartman?" Stan asked, a bit annoyed.

"What happen between you and Kyle yesterday?" Cartman questioned, he folded his arms and glared at Stan.

"What?" Stan asked. He doubts Kyle would go run and tell Cartman about his problems, so how would Cartman even know about any of this?

"I ran into Kyle yesterday, he was walking aimlessly around town with this dead look on his face when he should have been at your place."

Stan didn't say anything for a moment, he didn't realize that what happen yesterday affected Kyle so much…

"Oh, so you stalk him now?" Stan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I knew he was going to your house because I seen you both walking home together. You guys don't ever walk home just to do it anymore, it always when you guys are hanging out." Cartman pointed out.

_This is true…_

"Did he say anything?" Stan asked.

"No. You know he doesn't trust me. But he did look like he was about to break down and cry."

Stan looked at the ground.

"What happen with you two yesterday?" Cartman asked again.

"Cartman, just trust me when I say that it has nothing to do with you and it wouldn't help anyone if you knew, okay?" Stan said, hoping Cartman would understand for once.

"Okay, I understand, dude. If you need someone to talk to, though, I'm always ready to listen." Cartman assured with a smile.

"Okay, dude." Stan said, giving Cartman a smile back.

Cartman turned around and walked away towards Red.

"Wait, what?" Stan muttered when he actually thought about what Cartman just said.

_Did he just say he _**_understands_**_? Whoa, wait. He's always there to listen? Uh, That's not out of character at all…_

Stan shook his head and started walking towards the cafeteria.

_I didn't know Kyle was so distraught by what happen yesterday… I didn't mean to make him feel bad, I mean… ugh. I don't know what to do anymore._

Stan didn't go to the cafeteria, instead he went into the boy's bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't like the fact that he cried in front of Kyle. He didn't like the fact that he was selfish enough to ask Kyle to leave. He didn't like the fact that Kyle was emotional enough about it that he walked around town just too think. He didn't like anything to do with this situation, really.

Stan rested his back against the wall and suddenly remembered that this is where him and Kyle and their first kiss. The memory of that day came rushing back.

He heard a door open and he looked up to see Kenny walking out of a stall and towards a sink.

"Hey, dude." Kenny greeted.

"Hey."

"So, what's up with you and Kyle?" Kenny casually asked.

"What? Not you, too!"

"Why? Who else asked?" Kenny wondered aloud as he washed his hands

"Cartman."

"How'd he know?"

"I don't know, how'd you know?"

Kenny shrugged, "It's obvious."

"That's pretty much what Cartman said." Stan pointed out.

"Wow, Cartman actually notices other people's feelings. It seems that Cartman isn't as self centered as we thought." Kenny said with a humorous smirk on his face.

"Doubt that." Stan muttered.

Kenny flicked his wrist and sent water flying everywhere, but Stan didn't care.

"But seriously, Stan. What's up with you and Kyle?" He looked at Stan as he wiped the rest of the water on his hoodie.

"It's nothing important." Stan wanted to get away from that question as soon as possible.

"It seems pretty important to Kyle."

Stan sighed, "Just... I'm working on it, okay?"

"Okay, Stan. Do it your way."

Stan didn't reply, he just walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, trying to think of a place where he can be alone. He decided on a place, opened the school's double doors, and started to walk to Stark's Pond.

He wanted to be alone.

○○•○○

Stan played with his pencil while he waited for Clyde to get to class. Luckily, they get to have class in the Library again and they'll have class there tomorrow too. They finished everything already, but it's nice to just sit around and talk.

"Where were you during lunch?"

Stan whipped his head around. He expected Clyde, but Kyle was standing behind him holding his books closely to his chest.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Where were you during lunch?" Kyle repeated.

"Oh, I just went to Stark's Pond." Stan answered.

"Why?" Kyle asked, Stan noticed a blank look on his face.

"Because I needed time alone." Stan said, honestly.

Kyle didn't say anything, he just stared at Stan. Then, he seemed to made a decision. He walked past Stan and pulled out the chair across from him, setting his books on the table. Stan watched as he sat himself down and searched his binder for a pencil.

"Hey, guys." Clyde greeted as he sat down next to Stan.

"Hey." Kyle greeted, with a smile.

Stan didn't say anything. He just looked at Kyle.

_What is he doing sitting here? Doesn't he know that's going to be so utterly awkward!_

"Hey, you guys! I guess we're sitting together today." Wendy sat her things down and plopped herself in the seat as the tardy bell rang.

_Cue awkwardness…_

"Mhmm." Kyle replied.

_Now._

No one said anything. At all. Clyde was reading a book that he didn't seem the bit interested in. Stan caught him looking at him and Kyle; he didn't seem to care because he went back to his book not looking the least embarrassed. Kyle was doodling in his note book, pressing his lips together in concentration. Stan kept staring at Kyle. He's orange curls fell in front of his face and his hand moved swiftly across the page. He looked... perfect.

Stan looked over at Wendy to see what she was doing, but she was doing exactly what he was. Staring at him staring at Kyle.

"So, Stan. Kyle and I are pretty much finished with the project, we just have to edit the power point, which we can't do here… What about you guys?" Wendy asked, trying to start a conversation.

Kyle and Clyde both looked up in curiosity.

"Yeah, we're completely finished." Stan answered.

"Well, that's good. Do you think we could do something today after school?" Wendy suggested with a smile.

Both Kyle and Clyde looked at Stan.

"Uh… Sure…"

Kyle and Clyde switch their view to Wendy.

"Okay, awesome. I know my parent's Netflix account information, so we can go to your place and watch a movie or something." Wendy squeaked.

They turned their heads to Stan.

"Uh… Yeah. Sounds awesome." Stan said, looking down to avoid eye contact with Kyle.

Stan looked up when he noticed Kyle and Clyde were making faces at each other.

Kyle gave Clyde a 'I told you so' look. Clyde shot back some kind of 'I don't know what the fuck just happened' look. Kyle rolled his eyes and caught Stan staring. He immediately went back to his drawing without saying a word.

_Why does he have to be like that?_

Stan suddenly remembered Kyle's history textbook and he grabbed it from the bottom of his pile of books.

Stan handed Kyle the text book, "Hey, Kyle. Here's your textbook. Thanks for letting my borrow it."

Kyle took the book in his hands, "No problem, man."

Kyle set the textbook next to the rest of his things and went back to his notebook.

_Seriously?_

Stan opened up his novel he needed to read for English and started to read chapter one.

He felt someone's foot brush up against his leg. He automatically looked up at Kyle, who was still drawing in his notebook. Stan felt it again and he made a face a Kyle.

_Why is he doing that in front of Wendy?_

Kyle gave him a weird look and Stan felt it again, this time he turned his head to Wendy, who was playing with her hair. She gave him a flirty wink. Stan gave her a weak smile. He was half relived and half disappointed to find that it was Kyle flirting with him…

Out the corner of his eye he noticed Kyle giving Wendy a dirty look, but Wendy was too busy brushing her hair with her fingers to notice.

_Well... let's see how this works out…_

_○○•○○_

Stan was shoving his books into his book sack when he noticed Wendy sprinting towards him. He closed him locker door and she stopped in front of him.

"Hey, baby!" She greeted.

"Hey…"

Wendy gave him a big hug and he wrapped his arms around her, in return. She grabbed his hand and started leading him out the school.

They walked out the school doors and made a right, towards Stan's place.

"We haven't hung out in a while." Wendy pointed out.

"That because last weekend you demanded that me and Kyle hang out…" Stan said, in defense.

"That's because after that party last month you refused to even look at him."

Stan half laughed, "Yeah, well. What was I going to do? Pretend it never happened and go on living our lives as 'Super Best Friends'?"

"That's **exactly** what you should of done." Wendy demanded.

"You just don't understand what's going on." Stan pointed out.

Wendy stopped walking. Stan turned to see her staring at him with this look in her eyes that he, for the life of him, couldn't describe. The best word he could come up with was 'disappointed'.

"I know more than you'd ever think I know, Stan Marsh." Wendy stated.

She held his eyes for a moment longer, then went on walking like nothing happen.

Stan jogged to catch up with her, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, Stan. Let's just go watch a movie." Wendy said, trying to brush off the question.

_She couldn't possibly know that I have feelings for Kyle… It's impossible…_

They turned down Stan's drive way and Stan opened the door with his keys. He turned the living room light on and set his book sack next to the door. Wendy went straight for the couch and grabbed Stan's laptop from the coffee table. She opened up Google Chrome and started searching for Netflix as Stan sat down next to her.

"Okay… Um… You wanna watch 'The Shrine'?" Asked Wendy.

"Uh, sure."

Wendy gave him a smile and hit play. She sat the lap top on the coffee table and pressed full screen. She grabbed the blanket from behind her, rested against Stan's shoulder, and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Stan wasn't quite sure what to do so he put his arm around her and she scooted closer to him. It didn't feel right, Stan thought.

The movie was about some dude that never came back from some trip and some journalist or whatever went searching for him and they went into some weird fog were one of them saw a statue of some weird creature and now the citizens of the weird town kidnapped them and are going to mummify them, or something. Stan didn't really know what the fuck was going on in that movie.

Stan felt Wendy push herself up. She sat up, still facing Stan, and leaned in for a kiss. Stan didn't lean towards her, her just... kinda let her do all the work, as you might put it. She rested her hands on Stan's chest and slid them to his neck and pressed her lips on his.

_Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Wendy pulled away and looked deeply into Stan's eyes.

"I love you." She breathed.

Stan didn't say anything, he didn't know what to do. Luckily his cell phone started ringing.

"Oh shit, one second." Stan said, searching for his phone in his back pocket.

He saw the name 'Mom' and answered.

Wendy paused the movie, even though they weren't even watching it, and laid her head on his chest.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, sweetie!" His mom replied.

"Uh, what's up?" He asked. He knew she was calling from where ever they were... They sure were taking their sweet time there, they left a week ago.

"Oh, well, Shelly found a great college here that offers her dream major and we were going help to get her settled."

"Really? Oh, well that's great!" Stan exclaimed. Shelly didn't like any of the colleges in Colorado because they didn't carry the major she wanted (whatever that was). Stan was genially glad to know that she won't be bothering him anymore.

"Yea, we're going to help her get an apartment and then send down all her things from the house when we get back. We just wanted to let you know we're staying another week." His mom informed.

"Okay. Um… did you guys pay the bill before y'all left?" Stan asked, afraid the town would shut off his water and electricity supply.

"Of course, sweetie! Don't worry about that! Do you feel comfortable staying there alone for another week?" Sharon asked, worry in her voice.

"Yea, I'm fine." Stan assured.

"Because I can call up Shelia and ask if you can stay there, you know you're always welcomed at Kyle's house."

"I'm fine, Mom. Really, I am." Stan quickly assured. He _diffidently_ didn't want his mom to do that, it would just start a shit load of drama.

"Well, alright… I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Be safe."

"I will."

"Okay, I love you!"

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

Sharon laughed at her son's attitude, "Bye."

He hung up and smiled at Wendy.

"What did she want?" Wendy wondered aloud.

"Oh, she was just checking up on me. They're staying there another week."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, maybe I could…"She traced a figure eight on Stan's chest, "stay the night one day this weekend…"

Stan's eyes grew wide. _Oh, shit._

"Uh… I don't think that would be the smartest thing to do…" Stan reasoned.

Wendy started to climb on top of Stan, "I'll tell my parents I'm sleeping at Bebe's. They'll never suspect." She leaned in for a kiss but Stan quickly moved to the side, leaving Wendy on her knees staring at him with confusion.

"I need to pee…" Stan blurted as he rushed to the bathroom.

He quickly closed the door behind him and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit." He muttered, trying to think of a plan.

_Wendy wants to have sex. Wendy wants to have sex. Okay, Stan. Okay. Keep calm. Do you want to have sex with her?_

"No." he automatically said aloud

"What?" He exclaimed in shock.

_Why? Why wouldn't I want to?_

Stan knew the answer was obvious, "Kyle…"

He sat down on the toilet in disbelief.

_I didn't even want to kiss her… It just didn't feel right…_

Stan took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Okay, Stan. Just tell her you have diarrhea or something._

Stan laughed at himself for even thinking that. But it suddenly turned unfunny and he sighed.

He looked at his watch.

_Damn, it's already 5? How fucking long was that movie?_

Stan closed his eyes and tried to think, but he hear a knock at the bathroom door.

"Baby, are you okay?" Wendy asked with concern.

"Yeah, I… I just had to pee really, really badly all of a sudden..." Stan answered, knowing that was a lie.

"Okay… Do you want to go out to eat?"

_No._

"Yeah, sure…" Stan answered, flushing the toilet to make his lie believable.

"Okay, let's just go to McDonalds, does that sound good?"

"Yeah…" Stan said, pretending to wash his hands.

Stan opened the door and found Wendy on the other side of it, with a great, big smile plastered on her face.

"Well, let's go!" Wendy said, encouraging Stan to move faster.

Stan locked the door behind them and opened the passenger seat door for Wendy.

He started his truck and backed out of the drive way.

"So… um… the Talent Show auditions are coming up…" Wendy started.

"Oh, really?" Stan replied, not very interested.

"Yeah… I thought, since you play the guitar, that you could audition." Wendy suggested.

"Meh, I might. Probably won't, though…" Stan really didn't care to use his talent to win a prize…

"Aw, why not? You have a beautiful voice!" Wendy encouraged.

"Nah, I really don't. Kyle can really sing, though. He has a really powerful voice that's oddly calming." Stan said.

"We weren't talking about Kyle." Wendy stated.

"What?" Stan asked, just now realizing he brought Kyle up when he really shouldn't of.

"We weren't talking about Kyle before you mentioned him." Wendy repeated.

"Oh, well. I don't know, you said something about good singing and it reminded me of Kyle." Stan said, pretending like it wasn't a big deal. Even though it isn't a big deal… it's a big deal to Wendy.

"Why?" She questioned, folding her arms.

"Why what?"

"Why would that remind you of Kyle?" She repeated.

"Because I've heard him sing before…" Stan said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When?"

"What?" Stan asked, surprised she is still rambling on this topic.

"When did you hear him sing. Kyle doesn't sing around people. Not even you." She pointed out.

"Of course he does, we're Super Best Friends!" Stan said as he got in the drive thru line.

"No. In November you were ranting about how you caught Kyle singing Ike to sleep and you asked him to continue singing but he was too shy."

"What? How do you even remember this stuff?" Stan exclaimed.

"I have a good memory. Now answer the question." Wendy demanded.

"Well, I heard him then." Stan pointed out.

"No." Wendy argued, "You said you only heard it through the door. You said, and I quote, 'So I'll never know what his singing sounds like!'." Wendy stated, staring at the car in front of them.

Stan stared at her. He had enough of her nonsense, "I'm not going to argue with you Wendy. All I said was that Kyle was a good singer and you have to go and make a big deal about it. What does it matter if he sang for me once, I don't see a problem with that."

"Whatever." Wendy said as they pulled up to the menu.

"Okay, what do you want?" Stan asked.

"I'm not hungry." Wendy informed.

Stan huffed and drove forward without saying a word.

_Fuck her, I'm dropping her off at her house. I didn't do anything wrong, she can't just treat me like that._

He rode around town in silence until he finally stopped at Wendy's house.

"Get out." Stan demanded.

Wendy looked at him with disgust.

"I hope you brought your school bag." Stan said because if she didn't she wasn't seeing it until tomorrow.

"Well, I did. So you don't have to worry." Wendy said, gathering her things. She got out of the car, slammed the door shut, and rushed off to her front door.

"Crazy bitch." Stan muttered at he drove home.

○○•○○

Stan shut his locker and started walking down the hall. They had thirty or so more minutes left until class started, so he was going to go hang out with the guys. Sadly, Mr. Mackey had to run into him and ruin his morning plans.

"Oh! Stan! Could you be a dear and go to the band room and get Mrs. Smith's music binder? She won't be here today and she needs to edit some of the sheet music. It's just a black binder with the words "Music" in white on the front cover, M'Kay?"

"M'kay." Stan replied, making fun of Mr. Mackey's voice, though he didn't notice.

"Thank you. Just bring it by the office, she'll pick it up later today, M'kay?"

"M'kay."

Mr. Mackey walked off and Stan giggled at himself for being so bold.

He walked closer to the band room's doors when he heard someone in there… Someone was playing piano. It was very fast paced and sounded beautiful. He gentely pushed the door and peered in to see who it was.

To his surprise, it was Kyle.

Kyle looked up and automatically stopped playing.

"Stan? What are you doing here?" Kyle asked, panic in his voice

"I had to get something for Mrs. Smith… What are you doing here? I didn't know you were in band…" Stan said, shutting the door and walking towards the piano.

"Oh, I'm not. I just play piano and Mrs. Smith let's me practice here before school whenever I want." Kyle informed.

"Oh… I didn't even know you play piano." Stan said, wondering why he never knew after all these years.

"No one does. It's a secret. My parents forced me to take classes when I was six and they won't let me quite." Kyle said, blushing.

"Really? Well… You're really good." Stan said.

_Damn, Kyle can sing and play piano? And I'm just now learning all this?_

"Thanks…" Kyle said, looking down at the keys.

The stood there, not sure what to do.

"Can I sit next to you?" Stan asked. He didn't know why he'd ask such a weird question, but he did.

"Sure." Kyle scooted over to give Stan room to sit.

Stan sat down and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, dude." Stan said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you." Stan admitted.

"What? Why are you sorry about that?" Kyle wondered aloud.

Stan turned his head to look at Kyle, "I don't know, dude…" Stan said with a cocky smile.

Kyle started laughing at Stan's smile but Stan pulled him by his collar into a kiss. He felt Kyle tense up, but then he started to relax and kissed Stan back.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck. Stan griped the sides of Kyle's jacket and started to breath heavy in between kisses. Stan's force pushed Kyle back, and Kyle fell off the piano seat onto the floor.

Kyle busted out into laughter but quickly shut up when Stan crawled on top of him and started kissing his jaw line. Stan felt his heart beat racing and he could feel Kyle's too.

Kyle ran his fingers through Stan's hair. Stan's hat fell off but he didn't care. Stan gave Kyle a long, heartfelt kiss after kiss. Their lips moved together with eagerness. Kyle gave off a high-pitched moaned when Stan's hand found its way under Kyle's shirt. Stan looked down at Kyle and smirked. Kyle tilted his head back and laughed. Stan quickly took the opportunity to kiss Kyle's neck, which Kyle gasped in response.

Stan pulled his hands out of Kyle's shirt, he didn't want to go **too**far. He rose his head and looked into Kyle's crystal green eyes.

_One last kiss…_

Stan leaned down to give Kyle a soft, slow kiss. He rose back up and gave Kyle a smile, his hands where on either side of Kyle's vibrant face. Kyle gave Stan a big, toothy grin in return.

"Kyle, I know I've been a dick…" Stan admitted.

"Yeah, you have." Kyle confirmed.

Stan laughed. "Well…" Stan started. He stared into Kyle's eager eyes.

_Just confess everything, Stan. Just do it. You know that's what you want. Do it._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

StanIsSexy100

WxTxR

MusicalRose1210

southparklover12

Sophie - Thank you! :-]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my god... I love this chapter. Mainly because it shows some drama between Stan and Wendy. Ah, I love you guys! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Next Due Date: <strong>May 21, 2012 (I have a lot of things going on with School. I have to go to a History Bee (because I'm awesome in History :P), I have my Ballet production, I have my 8th grade graduation (Oh yeah, high school, baby!), I have a big sleepover for my birthday (I turned 14 April 6th, but I always have a party in May), I have two different dances to go to, and I have to get my high school scheduled planed. So yeah, I think I deserve a 3 week break. I'll write A LOT over the summer! Promise!)

* * *

><p><strong>If You Don't Review, You Will Fall Inside Your Toilet And Get Flushed In And Then Get Eaten By The Crab People That Live In Your Sewer System.<strong>


	7. Kyle IV

**A/N:** So, I'm here, sitting in my bed waiting for a text that will never come (sigh) and writing this story that I really don't feel like writing but I force myself to write it every three weeks. (even though I had to push back the date due to a busy life)

I hope you like it. :D

* * *

><p>Stan was on top of Kyle, neither of them even thought of moving; they felt very comfortable the way they were. Kyle looked into Stan's eyes, waiting for him to continue.<p>

"I'm sorry… I've been shitty, I know. I'm just so confused about everything. It's like I don't know what's best for me; I can't keep up with the world." Stan blabbered, staring down at Kyle.

_His eyes are so beautiful…_

"I just feel like I'm going to break down, y'know?" Stan added.

_He wants to be with me… I know it…_

"But how would we work out? With this crazy mixed up world, how could you and I possibly be together?" Stan asked.

_Wait, what did he just say?_

The band room filled up with the sound of a loud, familiar bell and Stan hurried off the floor.

"Shit, we're going to be late for history." Stan mumbled, running his hands through his hair. Stan grabbed his hat off the floor and placed it back on his head.

Kyle sat himself up and tried to take a moment to process what Stan just told him.

"Come on, dude! Don't just sit around! Mr. Garrison is gonna kill us!" Stan exaggerated while he pulled Kyle up from the floor. He started leading him out the band room and down the hall, still holding Kyle's hand. Kyle was too shocked to say anything, so he thought he'd just let Stan figure it out for himself.

He did, eventually, when Token passed by them and stared at them funny. Stan moaned in irritation, loosened his tight grip on Kyle's hand, and pushed his hand away. He didn't look or talk, he just kept speed walking to class with Kyle behind him, trying to keep up.

They got to class right when the tardy bell rang; everyone focused their attention to them. They avoided the awkward stares and sat down in their seats as if it everything was normal.

_It's like they know… It's always like they know…_

Kyle sighed deeply and tried to shake off the feeling of everyone watching him.

Mr. Garrison walked into the classroom shuffled though the papers in his hands. He stopped when he noticed everyone was quietly sitting in their respective seats and turned his head to his class, "Why aren't you all working on your projects?"

"We're all finished." Bebe answered.

"With both essays and visual projects?" Mr. Garrison questioned with a hint of doubt.

The entire class moaned "Yes" and he nodded, "Well, then you can all talk, just don't get too loud." He walked to his desk and began working on the computer.

Kyle would of turned around to talk to Stan, but he felt that would be too awkward for them after what happened before class. So, he tapped the desk with his fingers, practicing the piece he has to play for his piano recital.

"Yo, Kahl." Someone whispered.

Kyle turned his head left to see Cartman leaning towards him, with his hands cupped over his mouth.

"What?" Kyle asked, annoyed.

"Is everything getting better?" Cartman sympathized.

"Yes, Cartman. Just leave it alone." Kyle groaned, looking to the front of the class, tapping his fingers.

"No, seriously, Khal. Is everything okay, now?" Cartman repeated.

Kyle didn't look at him, he just continued to ignore him and tapped his fingers.

"Well," Cartman added, seeing as Kyle wasn't going to answer, "Stan seemed upset that whatever happened between you two hurt you so much…"

Kyle looked at Cartman with curiosity, but still didn't say anything.

"I just thought you'd like to know that…" Cartman added.

"Erm…. Thanks…" Kyle replied.

_Cartman talked to Stan? Oh, God. That's why Stan kissed me today, it was his form of apology for hurting me…_

Kyle sighed and turned to look to see what Stan was up to, out of habit. Everyone was already staring at Stan, so no one even noticed the new pair of eyes.

Wendy was standing next to Stan's desk, whispering into his ear. Stan's facial expression was somewhere in-between boredom and aggregation. Wendy had a flirty smile creeping behind her cupped hands and her lips moved swiftly. Stan kept his head down, looking at his hands and ignoring Wendy's boobs pressed against his side. His big, blue eyes looked up at Kyle and then back down, quickly.

Kyle couldn't bear to look any longer so he started to turn back to the front, Kenny caught his eye before he could do so, though. Kenny's eyes switched from Kyle to Stan and back, like yesterday. Kyle couldn't hide his look of desperation, so he blinked at Kenny, trying to seem unemotional about the situation and turned all the way to the front. He grabbed his book and tried to ignore everything and everyone.

The bell rang and Stan darted out the doorway with his books pressed against his chest. Kyle pushed himself out of his desk and gathered his books.

Token stopped in front of Kyle's desk and laid his stuff on the space available. Kyle looked up at him, Token's mouth opened and closed, as if he was debating on what to say.

"You know, Stan really cares about you." Token said. Kyle cocked an eyebrow and scuffed.

"Really, man. I know Stan's an asshole, but just hang in there." Token playfully punched Kyle in the shoulder and Kyle smiled lightly and nodded.

_He knows too? I thought Stan didn't want this around school?_

Token gave a comforting smile. "See you later, dude."

Kyle nodded again and watched him walk out the door.

○○•○○

Kyle sat his plate down at their table in the stop next to Stan. Cartman was seated in front of him while Kenny was in front of Stan.

"So…" Cartman started.

"So…" Stan replied.

Kenny simply sighed and Kyle sat down with a grunt.

Kyle noticed both Cartman and Kenny staring at Stan and him eating their lunches. Stan's head was down looking at his fork play with his mash potatoes. Kyle was also looking down, but he was more focused on Kenny and Cartman than his food.

"Stop staring at us." Kyle demanded, in between bites.

Stan looked up to see what Kyle was talking about.

"We weren't staring at you guys!" Kenny defended.

Cartman didn't say anything, he just kept staring.

"Whatever." Kyle said, trying to brush off the situation.

They all ate in silence, until Wendy got there.

"Hey, sweetie!" Wendy greeted Stan. She sat her plate in-between him and Kyle (even though there was little space) and crawled over the bench to sit next to Stan.

_That little bitch…_

Cartman and Kenny's expressions were both shocked, Kyle was applaud, and Stan didn't move.

Wendy leaned closer to Stan, she started whispering, but it seemed almost as if she made sure everyone could hear her, "So, I was thinking… This weekend we c-"

"Can't." Stan abruptly answered.

Cartman and Kenny's expressions deepened and Kyle's changed drastically to excitement and eagerness.

"What? Why?" Wendy questioned.

Stan took a bite of his meat loaf and started chewing, "Me and Kyle are gonna hang out all weekend at my place." Stan replied with a full mouth.

Disgust and Jealousy was written all over Wendy's face "Don't eat with your mouth full." She reminded.

She looked around the table and leaned a bit closer, "But your parents are out this weekend and-."

"And it's a perfect chance for me and Kyle to do what boys do without anyone stopping us." Stan finished for her.

Wendy rolled her eyes and grabbed her plate, "Whatever." She got up, stepped over the bench, and walked to Bebe's table.

"Ummmmm…." Kenny started.

"So, Kyle. What time do you think you can come over tomorrow after school? Your parent's will let you spend two nights in a row, right?" Stan asked.

"Um, I have Student Council, so you'd have to wait until three thirdy… I'll ask my parents tonight…" Kyle answered, unsure of what just happened.

Stan smiled, "Perfect."

○○•○○

Kyle walked on the snow covered side walk, humming the same song he sang to Stan. He felt as if… that was their song. It made him happy, though it was a depressing song.

He walked up the steps leading to his house and opened the door to find his mother in the living room.

"Hello, dear." She greeted, flipping the channel.

"Hey, mom. Um, Wendy's coming over to finish the project… So when she comes, just send her up to my room…" Kyle started walking towards the stairs.

"Okay, dear." She replied, her eyes locked on the television.

Kyle shot up the stairs and opened his door, then shuts it back into place. He tossed his book sack on his bed and walked to his dresser. The picture of him and Stan caught his eye and he let his stare linger. They looked so happy in that picture, they looked inseparable.

Kyle's door opened and hit the wall with a loud thud. Kyle turned around, hitting his arm on his dresser knob. Stan closed the door quickly behind him and turned around with his back against the wall, staring at Kyle impatiently.

"Wha- Stan? What are you doing here?" Kyle asked, confused.

"You're mom let me in." Stan explained.

"Wha- but why are you-" Kyle started to asked, but Stan pulled him close and gave him a kiss.

Stan pulled back and kept his arms wrapped around Kyle. "Do you want this?" Stan asked, as if he was making a double check.

_YES!_

"Yes… I do." Kyle calmly answered, looking into Stan's eyes.

"Not just **this.** I mean all the secrecy, having to hide from our parents, our friends… behind Wendy's back…" Stan said, keeping Kyle close. Kyle looked down at Stan's chest.

"You're not going to break up with Wendy… Are you?" Kyle concluded.

"We have to stay together or it'll be obvious!" Stan exclaimed, raising Kyle's head up.

_He'll break up with her sooner or later… He just needs time…_

Kyle nods. "Yea, I want this."

"You sure?" Stan asked, making sure he really meant it.

"Yea… I'm completely sure." Kyle assured.

Stan grabbed Kyle's face and leaned in for a kiss

Kyle pressed his hands against Stan's chest and kissed him back.

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!_

Kyle ran his fingers trough Stan's hair and Stan moaned deeply.

The door knob twisted open and Stan pushed Kyle to the ground.

"Ow!" Kyle exclaimed, falling on his back. He sat up and looked towards the door way. Wendy was giving them a strange look and then, surprisingly, laughed.

"Kyle, why are you on the floor?" Wendy playfully asked.

_She obviously didn't see me kissing her boyfriend._

Stan backed up and rubed his head.

_Oh, good God, Stan. Stop freaking out. I'm sure if she caught us, all hell would be loose by now._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To Awesome Reviewers!<strong>

The Sexy Mexican (go away, Selena!)**  
><strong>

AnimeGirl9894

WxTxR

VannaUsagi13

bluejay56

me (I love this name)

animekitten03

MusicalRose1210

Negg

anon

lordlosslove (You're alive! :D)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, I know this is short... I'm sorry. X'(

Well... My History Bee team won 2nd place to the rich/snobby kid school (we were behind by one point), so that's good! :D

Erm... I won second place at the talent show, you guys! You guys wanna see it? It'll be up later!

Remember to take away the spaces! :P

Um... We had an end of the year test and I, along with two other kids, made a perfect on the writing portion! :D High School is next year, I got in all honor classes! :3

Erm... I'll be writing a lot, sorry this one is short... I don't know how that happen! I'll also be busy with writing my book, but don't worry! I'll have more than enough time to write this!

I didn't edit it... So yeah... XD

* * *

><p><strong>Review or I'll see to it that you have no internet for a month!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Due: <strong>June 5th (Probably a lie)


End file.
